Save Us
by WritingForFood
Summary: After being shot by Clementine, Lee is sent back to the beginning, where he is sat in the cop car. This time around, he has to save them, meaning everyone he had met; he could maybe even save himself. (PERMANENT HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. New Day

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone. This is WritingForFood and if your reading this. I'd like to say thank you. If this plot sounds familiar, I was inspired by two other storys so I did not copy. Thank you! :)

* * *

" _Don't be afraid..._ " Lee told Clem. His death was nearing, and it was not how he expected it. Handcuffed to a radiator inside a jewelry store. Clementine, a small nine year old girl, sat in front of him. Tears flowing from her eyes, flowing over the blood splattered on her cheeks.

Lee was bit. He was bitten trying to save Clem. As time passed, the infection started to kick in, but he hung onto the life he had left and rescued her. Rescued her from the unnamed man, the one who lost his family.

Lee and his group had stole from his car, despite Clementine trying to stop them.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but as he looked back on it. It was a terrible mistake.

He could still remember his words. " _I'm not some cannibal, Lee. Some killer out in the woods. Some...v-villain. I'm just a dad. I coach little league._ "

Everyone was normal before. But due to this illness or infection or whatever it was, it turned people into monsters. Real monsters: the walkers. Including humans, it caused paranoia, anxiety, depression. But most of all, it caused _fear._

That explained the stranger. He had a family, he had a life. Until it was taken away from him. He went kind of insane. Keeping his wife's head inside a bowling bag. Kidnapping Clementine and telling his wife's head that she'll love Clementine.

He was kind of insane though to Lee. He referred to all the bad people Lee had met in his phrase. The cannibals meaning the _St. Johns_. The killers in the woods meaning the _bandits_. The villain meaning _Crawford Oberson_.

The stranger stalked Lee and his group, kept note of all the bad things Lee did. And all the bad people he met.

Clementine stood up, trembling. Lee knew what was happening, he had asked her to shoot him. Put him out, without pain and suffering.

She raised her gun, her hands shaking as she did so. Clementine had continued to cry.

Hesitant at first to shoot him. She succumbed to his orders, raising the gun and aiming. She looked away. Lee shut his eyes, waiting for what was about to happen.

Clementine shot.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Pitch black. It was all he could see. Lee wasn't sure where he was, he knew he was dead though. Suddenly, to his left, a familiar person appeared. Shawn Greene.

" _You could of saved me._ " Shawn whispered. Lee was perplexed, what did he mean by that. Lee could see the bites in his neck, they were deep.

Lee couldn't reply. He couldn't speak.

Another figure appeared next to him. It was Doug.

" _You could of saved me._ " Doug whispered. Lee had saved Carley, leaving Doug to be mauled to death by walkers. He could see all the bite marks on Doug.

Mark appeared next, uttering the same words as the first two deceased former group members.

Then Larry, Carley, Katjaa, Duck, Chuck, Brie and Ben. All of them showing their death causes.

After he had witnessed his dead group members blame him. They moved aside. The next person appeared, walking up to Lee. It was someone he didn't expect. Clementine.

She looked exactly how she looked before Lee had made her shoot him. Bloody and crying. This time she wasn't crying.

She looked up and stared at Lee, dead in the eye. He could literally feel her glare.

" _You could of saved yourself._ " She whispered. Lee was confused but before he knew what was about to happen, Clementine shot him, again.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Ah!" Lee yelled, in shock. He was somewhere new, somewhere recognizable. A cop car, driving out of Atlanta. Lee remembered now. Going to prison for murder. He had murdered the Georgia State Senator.

Sweat dripped from his forehead. He was shocked.

Was the whole thing a dream? Or a nightmare?

He stared down at his lap. His hands in handcuffs. Just like how he died. He was wearing the same clothes aswell.

Lee glanced to the cop in the front, via the view mirror. The cop adjusted it to look at Lee, he wrinkled his nose. Lee frowned and looked away. Just like before.

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it, then." The cop muttered his first words. He was an older man, Gray balding hair, ageing lines showing all over his face. He also wore the standard cop uniform.

Lee could change what he said.

"But I did." He retorted. The cop sighed.

"I guess it doesn't matter then." The cop replied. Lee couldn't tell if he was annoyed or pissed off. Maybe both. The cop carried on speaking. "Y'know, I've driven a buncha' fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is about now I get the 'I didn't do it.'"

Silence filled the car. "Most people who say they didn't do it, normally are the ones that did it."

The cop stifled a laugh. "Gotta agree with you there."

The cops radio suddenly goes off. " _We've got what looks like a ten-ninety-oneE near Peachtree exit of two-eight-five. All cars are asked to keep on the lookout for a ninenty-oneV in the area._ "

The cop slapped a button which made the radio turn off.

Lee listened to and replied to the cops questions. Mostly ones about Lee growing up in Macon. Apparently the cop was from there aswell. Lee already knew.

After a while, he remembered that a person or a walker would be in the road causing the car to crash. Lee managed to make the cop shut up.

" **LOOK OUT!** " Lee yelled upon noticing the walker. The cop who now noticed it, drove to the right side of the road, hoping to drive around it.

He failed.

They ended up driving off the road anyway, the car flipped down the hill until finally crashing into the woods. He was knocked unconscious.

Lee woke up later on.

"Ugh... Oww... shit." Lee groaned. Just like before, his leg was injured. "Thirsty... ah! Fuck, my leg!"

Lee looked out the smashed window. Outside was the cops body, Lee remembered he would wake up as a walker. Turning back to the window infront of him, he kicked it three times until it smashed.

Climbing outside, he landed on his back. Trying his best to stand up, he used the crashed car as help for him to walk.

He limped up to the shotgun on the floor and picked it up. Reloading it with the bullet on the floor nearby, he walked over to the cop who was about to wake up as a walker.

He shot the cop in the back of head, killing it for good. Lee dropped the shotgun and grabbed the keys from the cops back pocket. Unlocking his handcuffs, they fell to the floor.

Lee suddenly heard the growling of walkers, he started limp up the hill.

Looking around, he could see more bodies. Not exactly bodies, walkers in fact.

Reaching a fence, he quickly climbed over it. The walkers began to bang on the fence, but a gunshot went off. They were attracted to it and walked away. Their groans and growls decreasing.

Lee remembered this part very well. His introduction with Clementine. He'd enter the house, listen to the messages of her parents, trip over blood, be attacked by her babysitter and be saved by Clementine.

He'd be able to get it over with really fast. Walking up the sliding door, he slid it open and entered. Dodging the blood, he picked up a bottle from the floor and smashed it against the counter.

Now it was sharp. He searched for the babysitter, finding her behind the couch in the houses living room. He stabbed her in the back of the head.

Now that he had dealt with that, he turned on the answering machine to listen to Clementine's moms messages.

" _Three new messages. Message one. Left at five-forty-three P.M._ " The answering machine spoke. Clementine's moms message played. " _Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break!_ "

" _Message two. Left at eleven-nine-teen P.M._ " The answering machine spoke, again. Diana spoke. " _Oh my God, finally! I don't know if you've tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe._ "

" _Message three. Left at six-fifty-one A.M._ " The answering machine spoke. Diana spoke after. She was frantic and crying uncontrollably this time. " _Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's nine-one-one. We love you... we love you... we love y-_ " The message was cut off.

Lee sighed, it was terrible having to hear that again. It was even more terrible having to break it to Clementine. He stared at a photo of her, Diana and Ed. They were a happy family. Broken by the apocalypse.

Out of nowhere, a walkie talkie began to speak from the kitchen. Lee forgot about it.

Entering the kitchen again, he opened up a drawer and picked it up. It spoke again.

" _Daddy?_ " The voice asked, it was whispering. Lee knew it was Clem.

"I'm not your daddy. Sorry. I'm Lee." Lee introduced himself. Clementine was silent for a second.

" _I'm Clementine. You have to be quiet._ " Her voice dropped more.

"Sorry. Where are you?" Lee asked. He already knew but had to not sound like he knew.

" _I'm in my tree house. Look, you can see me from the window._ " Lee looked outside and saw Clementine sticking her head outside, she waved at him. Lee returned the wave.

"Do you think, you can leave the tree house?" Lee questioned. Clem thought about it but agreed.

" _Okay. One minute._ "

After a minute had passed, Clementine was inside the house with Lee. This time without the encounter of Sandra.

Lee crouched down to meet Clementine at her height. "You've been through all this by yourself?"

"Yeah. I want my parents to come home now." She sighed. Lee frowned. He wasn't going to tell her just yet.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, trying to play dumb. Clementine bought it.

"There in Savannah. Where the boats are. They left me with Sandra the babysitter, I heard her scream two nights ago. I think one of the monsters got her." Clementine explained. "Where is Sandra?"

Lee sighed. "I found her as one of those things you call 'monsters'. I had to kill her, sorry Clementine."

Clementine sighed. Lee noticed she was upset.

"Hey. How about I look after you, until your parents get back." Lee smiled. Clems face lit up.

"Okay. What should we do now?" She asked, swaying her arms back and forth. Lee stood up.

"I think we should get outta her before it gets dark."

"That's smart. It's note safe at night."

"Come on."

Clementine took hold of Lee's hand and they walked outside. Reaching the gate, they noticed two men trying to push a car.

Before Lee opened the gate, he crouched down and looked at Clementine.

"What's the matter?"

"Should I stay?"

"What?"

"I don't want to sleep in the tree house any more, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come back?"

"Hey, how about we go somewhere close and safe."

"Okay." Clementine smiled. She liked Lee's idea. It was originally hers.

Clementine opened the gate and walked over to the two men.

"Hey, man." Lee shouted out walking over to them. They both got startled and turned around. Mistaking Lee for a walker, they backed away.

" **HOLY SHIT!** " The first one yelled.

" **DON'T EAT US!** " The second yelled. It was more of a girly scream.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you." Lee reassured.

"Phew. For a second there, I thought you and the little one were both gonna give us the chomp."

Lee smiled. "I'm Lee. This is Clementine. We're just trying to get out of the neighbourhood."

"I'm Shawn." He introduced himself. The other man, the fat one, crouched down and smiled at Clementine.

"I'm Chet." Clementine smiled and hid behind Lee's leg.

"We're also tryin' to escape. Maybe we can make a trade, if you help us push our truck, we can take you to my family's farm." Shawn offered. Lee knew they would stay the night and meet Hershel along with Kenny and his family. Lee would also have to prevent Shawn's death due to Duck's incompetence.

"Deal."

Lee, Shawn and Chet began to push the truck. Luckily, the walkers hadn't arrived yet. Clementine even tried to push. Pushing the car onto the open road, Chet climbed inside the back whilst Lee, Clementine and Shawn got in the front.

They drove off at the moment the walkers arrived.

Once the arrived at Hershels' farm, Chet jumped out and ran home. It was also night time. Shawn introduced Lee and Clementine to Hershel who fixed up Lee's leg. Lee also made sure they knew that Lee was just some guy who found Clementine on her own.

Later on, Lee and Clementine were both lying on their beds inside Hershel's barn. Clementine began to complain about the smell.

"It smells like..."

"Manure."

"Manure? Like when a horse... plops?"

"Just like that."

It was silent for a few minutes. Clementine spoke up again.

"I miss my mom and dad."

"I bet, Clem."

"How far is Savannah?" Clementine asked, she was confused.

"Pretty far."

"Oh. Ok."

Clementine fell asleep. Lee knew that he was about to have a nightmare about his ex-wife. He hated this nightmare.

Once he fell asleep, he could hear her telling him that she loved him, her laughing... and her screaming. Then the shattering off a window and her screams woke him up.

Lee calmed down, wiping sweat from his forehead before descending back to sleep.

* * *

A moustached man woke Lee up. "Hey, get up."

Lee yawned and then groaned before standing up to meet the man. Clementine was also awaking and itching her arms and legs. "I'm itchy."

"Well you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair." The moustached man known as Kenny joked. Clementine shrieked. "But I bet your daddy scared 'em all away, huh?"

"I'm not her dad. Name's Lee."

"I'm Kenny."

"Dad!" A sudden voiced yelled. Lee knew it was Duck. "We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!"

Kenny sighed. "We better get going, or we won't hear the end of it."

Clementine held Lee's hand as they walked out the barn with Kenny.

"That's my boy, Ken JR. We call him Duck, though." Kenny told his sons name. Lee acted perplexed. He knew already.

"Duck?"

"Yeah. Nothin' bothers him. Like water off a duck's back, y'know?"

Lee smiled. "That's a valuable trait lately."

"No kidding. But frankly, I think it's because he's as dumb as a bag of hammers." Kenny joked. Lee knew Kenny as a joker type, but he knew he'd be a hard ass later on.

" _DAAAD!_ " Duck yelled.

"But he makes up for it with enthusiasm." Kenny explained.

They walked up to Duck and a woman sitting on a hay bale. Lee knew her as Katjaa, Kenny's wife.

"The word is your on your way to _Macon_." Kenny says, stopping once they reached Duck and Katjaa.

"My family is from there."

"Well Macon's on the and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to."

"I'll see if the girl think's it's a good idea." Lee replied. Kenny smiled.

"Ah, gotta consult the missus. I understand." Kenny responded before turning to Katjaa and Duck. "Honey, Duck, this is Lee and uh, what's the girl's name?"

"Clementine." Lee told as Clem hid behind Lee.

"Clementine." Kenny repeated.

"That is a very pretty name." Katjaa complimented.

"Thanks." Clementine replied.

"Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better." Shawn told, walking up to them.

"I'm gonna build a fence." Duck smiled to his mother. Shawn smiled also. Lee had to stop him.

"Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break." Shawn responded. Before Duck could reply, Lee butted in.

"Ugh, Shawn, I don't mean to be the fun spoiler but... tractors can suddenly start if the wrong button is pressed. You never know, your foot could get run over." Lee explained. Duck pouted.

"I've heard that too." Kenny said, backing Lee up. "Duck, it'd be best for you and Shawn to not go on the tractor."

"Awww." Duck groaned. Shawn didn't see any problem and went to build the fence with Duck. Lee smiled once he knew that he saved Shawn from his possible death.

"I can keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch. We can visit." Katjaa said with a smile. Clementine smiled back and sat on the hay bale beside Katjaa. Kenny went to work on his truck.

Lee remembered that Shawn would tell him Hershel would be in the barn, wanting to talk to him. Lee spoke with Katjaa before going over to the barn. He also remembered Hershel would take a while.

"Hey there, girls." Lee greeted, smiling. Katjaa smiled back. "So, how was the city?"

"Kenny just... drove. We passed so many people that needed our help. And... we just... passed people, over some. Just... just..." Katjaa explained but her voice trailed off. Lee knew she was getting upset so he stopped her.

"It's okay. It's fine, you don't have to say any more."

"I want to go home tomorrow, but even then I can't take away the things we - the things Duck - went through. Don't you just wanna go before you knew about all of this?"

"Anybody in their right mind would. Families and BBQ's and beers with good friends."

"All of those things."

"Those are the things we live for, right? With those gone, what's the point?" Lee asked, Katjaa agreed. Lee walked away and went up to Kenny.

"Need any help?" Lee asked, he knew that Kenny would refuse.

"Naw, I think I got it. Do YOU need any help?" Kenny questioned. Lee knew he was referring to Clem but acted dumb anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in taking care of that little girl. You know what you're doing? You got kids of your own?"

"Nah, nah. No... no kids."

"Woulda liked one then."

"You know."

Lee walked away and noticed Hershel walking into the barn. Lee walked over and entered the barn, Hershel was cleaning up some hay.

Hershel looked up and glared at Lee. Lee frowned and Hershel went back to cleaning. "How'd you get outta Atlanta?"

"I got a ride and then I was in a wreck. I walked until your boy found me." Lee lied. It wasn't a complete lie, he knew he'd have to explain his past when Carley questioned him about it.

"Hmm. Well you're no worse for wear."

"This farm's a nice plot of land."

"Heh, had you told me twenty years ago I'd still be doing this, I'd told you that you were full of crap. Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family, and I guess so was I. Family's important; it's all that matters. You agree with that?" Hershel questioned.

"Was brought up to, yes." Lee responded with a small smile.

"Where's your family now? Parents? _Wife_? Girlfriend?"

"My parent's are in Macon, with my brother." Lee pointed out.

"Well I hope they're all right. But now you've got this little girl to take care of. Clementine, is it? You just stumbled up-on her?" He asked, starting to rake the hay.

"Yeah, I was looking for help in her house."

"Hmmph. Can I give you a piece of advice?" Hershel asked. Lee really wanted to hit him at this part. Lee decided to be friendly.

"What is it?"

"I don't know who you are or what you did." Hershel began. "Let's say things don't get better back in the cities. Or they get worse before they do. You're going to have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're going to make it. And if those same people get to questioning yours, you're going to be in trouble. Oh, and I'd start checking the attitude, friend."

The day went on as normal, due to the fact that Lee had saved Shawn from his death. This time around, Shawn noticed the walkers coming up to him. Him and Duck escaped and Hershel ran over and shot them. They then continued building the fence.

Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa and Duck then left Hershel's farm after saying their goodbyes. They were on their way to Macon. But for Lee, he was on his way to save both Doug and Carley.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you for reading chapter one. If you liked it, remember to follow and review. It'd be much appreciated. See you in the next one! :)


	2. Lights Out

_**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and liked this. Here's chapter 2._

* * *

Arriving in Macon, Kenny's truck ends up breaking down. He furrows his eyebrows and rubs his head. "End of the line. Come on, we'll have to walk."

"Fine by me." Lee responded, grunting.

"Come on, Duck." Katjaa said, helping Duck out of the car. Kenny also stepped out. Lee helped Clementine out. The group of five walk down the road, which was full of abandoned cars, broken street lights and corpses. Lee looked to his left were a drug store stood.

He sighed, it was his family's. It was also going to be full of walkers in a couple of hours.

"Hey, dad, look." Duck suddenly blurted out. He was pointing over to a man that was fixing a car. But it wasn't a man fixing a car, it was a walker chewing down on a corpse.

Before Kenny could yell out to the walker, Lee stopped him. "Kenny, no. We don't know who that is, might not even be human. Could be a walker."

"Ah. You're right. Come on, let's look around. But don't go near him." Kenny stated, pointing to the walker. The group turned around and headed over towards the drug store.

Lee knew he had to find away to make Carley and Glenn come out. He'd have to attract the walkers somehow.

"Is there anyone inside?" Clementine's innocent voice asked from next to Lee. She was referring to the drug store. Lee shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure, Clem. Possibly." Lee responded, he was telling the truth. Lee looked around, he spotted his old brother who was now a walker trapped underneath a fallen power line lamp post. Before B could notice Lee had walked up to him, Lee quickly grabbed the keys out of his pocket before returning to Clementine.

" **HEY!** Anyone in there!" Kenny suddenly shouted. Lee remembered that Kenny attracted the walkers last time by shouting, this time they would possibly be attracted again. Lee was glad he grabbed the keys before Kenny yelled.

Out of nowhere, groans and growls came from the upcoming walkers who had just recently escaped their hiding spots.

"Oh, fuck!" Kenny shouted again.

The upcoming walkers were fast, one was going for Duck but he managed to get out the way. The walker he had avoided was going for Katjaa but a bullet through the head stopped it.

Lee turned around with a smile. Carley had her gun raised, with Glenn standing next to her.

"Inside! Go!" Glenn ordered, Kenny didn't think twice. He ran inside with Katjaa and Duck quickly following, Lee and Clementine were close behind. Carley shot two more before descending inside with Glenn.

Glenn locked the gate before the walkers could enter.

Now inside, Lee looked around. He couldn't forget this place, how could he forget his family's own store. He sighed deeply, before turning around to face his future group. Lilly, Larry, Doug, Carley and Glenn.

Lilly instantly began to shout. "Dammit, Carley. We could of left them."

Carley scoffed. "Then they'd die. And you would have the blood of five people on your hands. Two of them being kids."

"I said we keep that door fucking shut. Don't open it again." Lilly shouted again, drifting the conversation away from her having blood on her hands. It was more of an argument. Lilly's shouts were louder than the walkers banging on the gate outside. "We don't even know these people. For all we know, they could kill us right now."

Carley stifled a laugh. "Yeah, right. Because they're totally gonna be dangerous with two kids and no weapons. Right, you got me there."

Lee butted in. He couldn't help but tell her all about what she would become. "Oh, so you're some stuck up bitch, I'm guessing? Let's see, you'll end up loosing control over your group because of constant demands and they'll end up leaving you, because you'll falsely accuse them for doing something they never did. I can so see that being you in the future. Now, where the fuck is your humanity. We have two kids."

Lilly stared at Lee in shock. Larry however walked straight up to Lee and stared him in the eye. "You fucking piece of shit! If you ever, say anything like that again to me or my daughter! You'll be six feet underground! Got it?!"

"Dad, calm down. Your heart, remember." Lilly warned. Lee grinned, he remembered Larry needed nitroglycerin pills because if he got to angry he'd have a heart attack. Surprisingly, Kenny was quiet through all of this.

"So, you have heart problems?" Lee asked. "You wouldn't wan't to get to mad, would you? Could have a heart attack, and then you would need nitroglycerin pills or you'd die. Am I right? So, how the fuck would you put me in the ground when you'd be in the ground yourself?"

Larry looked like he was about to punch Lee but Lilly stopped him. She walked away with him, more like dragged him away from Lee. Katjaa was perplexed at what Lee just said. Lee didn't expect her to ask this.

"How'd you know he needed nitroglycerin pills?"

"I had a friend who also had heart problems." Lee lied, he expected Katjaa to ask about why he suddenly lashed out.

Kenny grinned and patted Lee on the back. "Thanks for sticking up for us there, pal."

Lee smiled back. "No problem."

After the argument, Lee introduced himself and his group to Carley, Glenn and Doug. Carley also told them their names and that Lilly and Larry were prone to start arguments and fights. Despite, Lee already knowing.

Noticing Larry had not had a heart problem yet, Lee knew they wouldn't have to break into the pharmacy next door. But, the pharmacy was what got them all out of the drug store due to the alarm setting off and attracting the walkers. The alarm also meant Carley and Doug's possible deaths.

Fortunately, Lee had an idea to get out without Carley or Doug dying. Or having to go into the pharmacy. Unfortunately, it meant talking to Lilly.

Lee also thought it would be best to get out why he was going to prison. So, before going to talk to Lilly, he went up to Kenny and his family.

Before he could speak, Clementine tugged on his hand. He smiled and crouched down to meet her level.

"Hey, Clem. What do you need?"

"I need to pee."

"Alright, one second, wait here."

Lee stood up straight and walked over to Carley who was messing with a radio. "Hey, Carley. I know we just met and all but... Can I borrow your gun."

Carley raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Clementine needs to pee. Gonna check the bathroom, see if it's got any walkers." Lee replied. Carley brought out her gun.

"Hand it back to me when you're finished."

"Will do." Lee finished with a smile. He gestured for Clementine to follow him and she did.

The two walked up to the bathroom and Lee opened it slowly. A walker fell out.

Lee jumped back and protected Clementine as he did so. When the walker was on the floor, he shot it in the head.

"Okay, Clem. You can go." Lee stated. Before Clementine entered, Doug spoke up regarding the blocked off windows. They were now being banged on by walkers.

"Uh.. guys?"

Lilly told everyone to get down and be quiet as Doug ran away from the windows.

Doug and Glenn hid behind one stall while Lilly and Larry hid behind another. Kenny and his family hid behind the ice cream counter.

Clementine hid behind Lee who was stood up but standing still.

"This is all your fault." Larry accused, sticking his head over the stall as he started to stare at Lee.

"Shut up!" Kenny whispered. He was trying not to shout.

Suddenly, shooting occurred outside. Making everyone inside the drug store go confused but relieved.

"Is that the military?" Lee asked.

"I don't know." Lilly responded.

"Thank God for whatever it is." Glenn added. As the shooting quietened down, so did the walkers. Larry instantly began to shout.

"This dumb fucker has a itchy trigger finger! We could of died-"

"Larry! Remember your heart." Lee warned, interrupting Larry's rant. Larry scowled but went and sat next Lilly.

Handing the gun back to Carley, Lee walked up to Kenny and his family. "Hey, Kenny. You mind if I talk to you and Katjaa?"

Kenny smiled. "Sure, pal."

Katjaa agreed also and took them away from Duck to speak. Lee didn't hesitate, he got it out there. About his past.

"So. I just needed to tell you, I was going to prison when all this started. The cop car crashed and that's when I found Clementine." Lee explained. Kenny nodded but Katjaa looked a bit startled.

"Wasn't for touching kids, was it?"

"Jesus, Kenny. No." Lee retorted. Katjaa frowned at Kenny who just shrugged.

"What was it for then?" Katjaa asked.

" _Murder_."

"Oh."

Kenny and Katjaa didn't care if Lee was going to prison, as long as they could trust him, which they could.

Lee glanced around. Carley already knew, along with Larry. He would maybe have to tell Doug, and Glenn would leave so he wouldn't need to know.

He walked up to Lilly to tell her his plan. Lilly, noticing his presence, walked over to Lee and frowned. Larry was behind her glaring.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Lee asked, whispering. Lilly reluctantly nodded but walked with Lee away from Larry who was still glaring.

"What is it?" She asked, Lee could sense she was still pissed from the argument. Lee sighed.

"We have to leave this place."

"Why?"

"Because, if your dad needs nitroglycerin pills, then they'll be inside the pharmacy next door. But I know, if we go in there then the alarm will go off. Which basically means, we're fucked and walkers overrun this place." Lee explained. Lilly considered it for a second.

"Fine. But, first we need to find a place to go before we leave. And we also need fuel for Kenny's truck and Glenn's car if we are leaving." She told. Lee nodded, he knew where to go.

"I know how to get both." Lee told. Lilly looked surprised.

"Really? How?"

"There is an old motel near the edge of Macon, we can clean that place up, fortify it and stay there. I mean, it has electricity, beds that are comfortable, and a room for each person. We can also get fuel from there, me, Glenn and Carley can take a quick trip and go get it."

"That's brilliant." Lilly smiled for once. "But how are we gonna get into the pharmacy?"

Lee held up the keys with a grin. Lilly returned it. Lee gave them to Lilly.

"Alright. Go get that fuel and bring it back, we'll get everyone ready. Because, once you bring it back with Glenn's car, we'll fill up the truck and the car. Me and you can quickly run into the pharmacy and grab what we need, then we can escape and the walkers can overrun the drug store while we are driving away." Lilly explained.

Lee smiled. "Perfect."

As Lilly walked away, Lee quickly grabbed her wrist. She was perplexed at first but Lee explained. "I just wanted to say... Sorry... about calling you a bitch."

"It's fine. You're probably right, though." Lilly responded before returning to Larry.

Lee knew they'd have to execute the plan quickly, he walked up to Carley and Glenn who were relatively close.

"Hey, Carley, Glenn." Lee greeted. Carley looked up from her radio and Glenn turned around.

"What's up?" Carley asked. Glenn just nodded.

"Me and you two need to head out. Get more fuel." Lee told them. Carley and Glenn merely looked at each over before turning back to Lee.

"May I ask why?"

"Because, as soon as we get that fuel, we're filling up Kenny's truck. So, Lilly can quickly head into the pharmacy, grab what she needs and jump into one of the cars before we drive away."

Glenn grinned. "Smart."

Carley agreed.

Lee smiled. "So. You two ready to head out? We're going to that old motel."

They nodded in unison. Lee walked over to Clementine before they headed out. "You okay, sweat pea?"

"Yes. Where are you going?" She asked, swaying her legs back and forth whilst sat on a box. Lee told her the truth.

"We're gonna get more fuel, when we're gone, follow Lilly and get into Kenny's truck with him and his family. Okay?"

Clementine nodded with a smile. "Alright. Be safe."

"You too. If you want to talk to me, I have your other radio."

Lee headed out and got into Glenn's car which had enough fuel to make it to the motel and back. Lilly started to get everyone ready when they left.

* * *

Glenn had parked the car a bit down the road and the temporary group of three walked up the road, eventually reaching the motel.

Lee did a quick examination of the motel and noticed there was five walkers. He remembered there was another one hidden behind the RV.

"How are we gonna get the fuel with this many walkers?" Carley asked, crouching behind a wall with Lee and Glenn. She had her gun out, ready to shoot any walker that came to close.

"Well the gas is in that truck." Glenn stated, pointing to the back of a broken down truck which had some fuel canisters in. They didn't look touched.

"Okay then. We'll grab it quickly and go." Lee notified, crouch walking over to another wall which was next to the truck. Suddeny, cries could be heard from above. It wasn't a walker.

"Who the fuck is that?" Carley asked, annoyed and confused.

"I think someone is trapped in one of them rooms." Lee replied, looking up to the motel apartment. Glenn instantly wanted to save them.

"Well, we gotta help them."

"No." Carley and Lee replied simultaneously. Glenn furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

Carley scoffed. "There probably bit and gonna turn. Why do you think they trapped themselves inside."

"To escape the walkers?" Glenn asked. Lee knew that if they killed all the walkers and made the woman come out, that she would just get Carley's gun and shoot herself. Even if they said no, which they did last time.

"We are not saving them." Lee stated. "That's final."

"Let's get the fuel and go." Carley agreed.

"But what about when we get here. And all the walkers are still here." Glenn told, worrying about the outcome. Lee swore under his breath.

"He's right. We'll kill the walkers, grab the canisters and go. We ain't savin' that person though."

Carley sighed. "Fine. Let's hurry it up then."

Which they did. Lee grabbed a pillow and pressed it against a walkers face which Carley quickly shot. They managed to smash a car window and roll the car towards a fat walker, crushing it.

Lee grabbed the axe near the walker and quickly killed it, the noise gained some attention. There was two other walkers in the yard, and two more on the balcony.

Lee crept up to the walker hiding behind the RV and a quick slice to the head sent the walker slamming into the RV. Dead.

Glenn managed to kill the other one with a screwdriver. Lee knew it was in the car that crashed the fat walker.

"Watch my back. Come up, if something goes wrong." Lee told Carley, as he walked up the stairs leading to the last two walkers.

Walking up to them, he hit the first one in the head. The second walker noticed his un-dead friend was officially dead and limped over to Lee. Lee put the axe into it's head and went back to Glenn and Carley.

"Good job." Carley congratulated. Glenn agreed.

"Thanks. Now let's go."

They nodded in unison before each grabbing a canister and returning to the car.

* * *

Getting back to the drug store. Lee noticed Kenny and his family inside their truck, Clementine was also there. Doug was waiting outside the truck.

When they pulled up, Doug turned around and smiled. "You made it back. Lilly and Larry are waiting inside."

Lee nodded before getting out. He took a look at the cars.

Inside Kenny's truck was Kenny himself, Katjaa, Duck and Clementine. Lee was soon to be inside. Inside Glenn's car was himself, Carley, Doug, Lilly and Larry. It'd be a tight fit but they'd manage.

Lee walked back inside the drug store, Lilly was waiting next to the door with her father. As Lee walked up, Larry glared.

"Okay. You're back." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah. Doug told me we're ready to go."

"We are. Dad go get in Glenn's car. We'll be right back. I promise."

Larry grumbled before walking away. Harshly pushing past Lee. Lee ignored it though, he knew Larry would be an asshole but he would still have to save his life at the St. John's Dairy Farm. Lilly looked to Lee.

"You ready?" She asked, concerned.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay." She uttered before opening the door. The alarm instantly rang.

"Lilly. Get as much medicine as possible including nitroglycerin pills. I think we have some time before the walkers break into the drug store." Lee shouted, trying to tell her over the alarm. Luckily, she heard.

Two minutes passed and Lee and Lilly ran out of the pharmacy with a bag each full of medicine. Lee managed to grab some extra nitroglycerin pills for Larry at the farm.

Running outside, Lilly jumped in the car with Larry whilst Lee got in the back of Kenny's truck with Clementine. They drove off, Lee knew that Glenn would lead the way.

"So, Lee. Where are we going?" Katjaa asked from the front.

"Old motel, down the road. It's got electricity." Lee explained. Katjaa smiled.

"So. What did you get in that pharmacy?" Kenny asked. They had gotten a lot of stuff.

"Nitroglycerin pills, aspirin, band-aids, gauzes and loads more. Lilly has a whole other bag."

"That's what I like to hear. If we are stayin' at this motel, I think we have enough medicine to last us for months. Next on the agenda: food."

"We'll find some, Kenny. Don't worry." Lee assured. Kenny nodded taking a turn, whilst following Glenn.

Clementine leaned on Lee and he put his arm around her. Clementine looked up at him and smiled, Lee returned it.

"Lee."

"Yeah, sweat pea."

"Will we ever find my parents?"

Lee didn't know how to reply. But he had to lie to make sure she was okay. "Of course, sweat pea. Just not right now, we need to think about being safe first. But the first chance we get, we'll rescue your parents."

Clementine smiled at the thought. "Okay."

Meanwhile, in Glenn's car. Larry was rambling about how stupid the pharmacy idea was, despite Lilly and Lee getting him nitroglycerin pills.

"Calm down, dad. We got your pills, now you just need to stay calm. Besides, it was Lee's idea. So, if you ever need the pills, you thank him." Lilly told. Larry just grumbled and folded his arms.

"So, Lilly. How are we gonna get food?" Carley asked from the front. She was playing with her gun.

"I'm not entirely sure, yet. We'll have to scavenge nearby buildings, possibly send Kenny or Lee out to hunt. I mean, apart from walkers, they've got to be some deer or rabbits." Lilly responded, keeping her eyes on the passing trees outside.

"Damn. I could really go for some granola right now." Carley uttered, sighing. Lilly smiled a bit, despite trying as hard as she could to hide it.

"Hey, we never asked. Is the motel safe?" Doug asked, he was sitting next to Larry.

"Yeah. I'm with the kid, how do we know if this place is protected." Larry agreed.

"Me, Lee and Carley cleaned out the place. Couple of dead bodies, but yeah. It's safe." Glenn confirmed. Doug nodded and stared out the window.

"You know, dad. I think you should thank Lee. I mean, he was the main reason we have your pills." Lilly spoke up. Larry stared at her.

"Fine. We ain't friends though."

"That's fine. But you have to be grateful."

Arriving at the motel. Everyone got out to check the place out. Clementine rested on the RV and was talking with Duck about a comic called: 'Super Dinosaur.'

Lee noticed she was happy. He was glad.

Kenny and Katjaa were unpacking stuff, along with Carley. Glenn was listening to the radio in his car. Lilly was cleaning the bodies up with Doug. Larry was leaning against a wall watching everyone else.

Lee stared down at the picture of his family. He managed to grab it before they escaped.

It was his brother, B. And his parents.

Out of nowhere, he heard gunshots and the screams of men, women and children from down the road. He stared, shocked, out into the fog.

"Hey, Glenn." Lee greeted walking over to him. Glenn shushed him so he could listen in on the radio.

"I gotta go." Glenn told. Lilly overheard and frowned.

"To _Atlanta_?" Lee asked.

"Yeah... I got friends there. I can't stay whilst knowing they could be trapped or even dead."

Lilly walked up behind Glenn to overhear the conversation.

"Atlanta seemed fine, when I left anyway. That was a few days ago. We never know what could be happening in Atlanta right now." Lee said, sighing.

"I got to take my chances." Glenn told, staring at the floor.

Lilly attempted to stop him but Lee waved her off, Glenn didn't notice. Lilly hesitantly succumbed to his orders before walking away with a frown.

"Be safe, Glenn."

"You too." Glenn responded. He looked up to the apartment where the girl had been crying before turning his head away. Lee knew she'd be a walker by now.

Glenn shook his head and got in his car. He drove into the fog, where the gunshots had been heard. Lee watched him as he drived away.

"Hey, Ken." Lee greeted the moustached man with a smile. He looked up from the box he was rummaging in and returned it.

"Hey, Lee. How are you and Clementine?"

"We're fine. Thanks. I think Clem is enjoying Duck's company." Lee said, Kenny turned around and noticed they were both laughing and talking.

"I see. Y'know, I think you are gonna do just fine. I look at you and see a guy that gets things figured out. I think you and Clementine are gonna do great."

"Thanks Kenny." Lee thanked, he nodded and turned around to help Katjaa.

"Hi, Carley." Lee smiled, walking over to her. She smiled in response.

"Hey, Lee."

"How you doin'."

"Fine. About Doug, though. Don't tell him I said this but... I think I like him." Carley suddenly blurted out. Lee didn't expect that, when Doug died, she let out her feelings. But now that he was alive and helping Lilly, Lee thought Carley would keep it a secret.

"I'm sure he likes you too."

"Ha. He better do. Anyways, I think I'm gonna get some stuff out. See you later."

"Bye, Carley."

Lee walked away, he was walking up to Clementine once he noticed Larry staring at him. It was the usual Larry glare, Lee sighed.

"Hey, Duck. You wanna cool it for a minute?" Lee asked, noticing Duck's hyperactive talking.

"Okay, sorry." Duck apologized before returning to Katjaa.

Lee crouched down to meet Clementine's height. "Hey, Clementine. You doin' okay?"

"Yes. I still have my walkie talkie." She smiled, raising it up. Lee smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Here's your other one." Lee replied, taking it out of his pocket and handing it to her. Clementine smiled and hugged Lee.

Lee didn't expect it but hugged her back. When they released, Clementine thanked him again.

"Hey, Lee. Come here for a second." Larry's voice butted in. Lee grunted.

"Let me go deal with this." He said to Clementine before standing up straight and walking to the big nosed father of Lilly.

"What do you want?" Lee asked, annoyed and slightly angry. He knew what was happening, he'd ask about Lilly.

"You like my daughter?"

"Well, she's fine. I mean, I guess we're friends. But, her dad does want to kill me." Lee guessed, trying to play it off cool.

"He only wants to do that because he knows _Lee Everett is a convicted killer._ And so will everyone else if you go near my daughter. You hear me?"

"I hear you. Just, you can tell everyone that. I already told them, there fine with it. Including Clementine." Lee told the truth. Apart from the Clementine part, he still had to tell her about what happened.

"What?!" Larry responded, shocked. "Y-you know... ugh. Watch your ass, because if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl. Heh."

He pushed past Lee. Of course he'd change the conversation. Lilly suddenly walked up. "Hey, Lee; do you have a second?"

Lee turned around and stared at Larry who glared right back, he turned back around to face Lilly. He nodded.

"My dad could die from a heart attack if it weren't for you."

Lee blushed a little but smiled. "We're lucky to have yo-"

Suddenly, an explosion set off in the distance, interrupting Lilly's sentence. Lee and Lilly both stared in the sky, surprised and perplexed.

"I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing." Kenny exclaimed walking over.

"Me too." Lilly agreed.

"This motel is pretty damn defendable. We block off the entrance with some cars and maybe some furniture and keep someone on watch. We can stay here till the military rolls in." Kenny explained as the three walked up to the front of the motel.

"I actually agree with that plan." Lilly agreed.

"Me too." Lee added.

"We've got beds, we've got water and most importantly, we've got light. There a worse places to call home.

"You know." Lee spoke up. "I think we'll survive this. All of us."

Kenny and Lilly agreed.

Suddenly, the lights down the street started to go out and before anyone knew what was happening, the lights of the motel went out.

Clementine ran over to Lee as the last light went out with a _bang_.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:** That is chapter two. Chapter 3 should be up near the end of this week. Now, let's go over the people we have saved._

 _Saved: Shawn Greene, Doug and Carley. Three people. Await chapter 3 to see who else will be saved._

 _Thank you and have a good day._


	3. Dairy Farm

_**Authors Note:** Here is chapter three. Enjoy!_

* * *

Lee and the group had been living at the motel for a week now, and things were lightening up, despite Lilly and Kenny's arguments. Most of the group ignored them though.

Doug had managed to set up an alarm to warn the group of people passing by or even intruders. Carley had her gun out straight away when it set off.

Clementine and Duck mostly drew or played with a football Larry had found cleaning out a storage room in the motel, the kids were grateful. So was Lee.

Lilly set up a watch duty for everyone. Most of the time it would be her, Lee knew she didn't sleep much.

To Lilly, everyone had a role. Kenny, Lee, Carley and herself were used as offence. Doug and Larry were used as defense and Katjaa was the medic. Clementine and Duck hung around, but sometimes helped Katjaa by bringing her stuff.

Lee was watching the kids colour with Carley. They were discussing what they'd like to have back that the apocalypse took away.

"There was too much. I'd like the simple things though, every morning I'd sit on my porch and have an apple with some granola and six different types of almonds. Never did fill me up." Carley let out a slight laugh, Lee smiled.

"I would like BBQ's back. I'd love a good burger right now." Lee chuckled along with Carley.

Clementine suddenly sat up and held out her drawing. "Guess what it is."

"A whale?" Duck guessed. Clementine rolled her eyes and shook her head. Carley shrugged.

"A fish?" Lee guessed. Clementine nodded with a big smile plastered on her face.

"You got it. I used to have a fish named: Peanut." Clementine told before returning to colour.

"Ever had any pets, Lee?" Carley asked. Lee nodded.

"I had an old cat named: Whiskers. My brother gave her the name." Lee told, smiling. Carley laughed a bit.

"Really? I used to have a puppy named: Abraham." Carley responded. Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Abraham?"

"I know. Odd name for a puppy. But when I went to the shelter, he had such an interesting name that I couldn't change it." Carley chucked before sighing. "I hope he's okay."

"I don't really have to worry about that. Whiskers died fairly young." Lee answered. He chuckled at the next part. "My mom didn't know that onions were bad for cats."

Carley couldn't keep in her laughter and started to giggle. "Really?"

"It's true. Yeah."

"That's so funny yet sad at the same time." She finished.

Duck sat up next and held out his drawing. It was two people. "Guess who they are."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. Are they characters from Batman or Superman or whatever you read."

Carley nodded in agreement. Duck furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's you and Carley. Looky. Looky." Duck responded being his hyperactive self. He handed Lee the drawing and noticed the resemblance. He handed it over to Carley who smiled slightly before nodding.

"Good work, Duck." Carley congratulated. Lee agreed by giving him a pat on the back, he smiled and went back to drawing with Clementine.

Meanwhile, Kenny and Katjaa were noticing how kind and considerate Lee and Carley were being to Duck, their son, and Clementine.

"Are you sure, Ken?" Katjaa asked, concerned on his thinking.

"Of course, hun. If we ever need to go, we ditch this place. And we're bringing Lee, Clementine, Carley and Doug. No questions asked." Kenny assured. Katjaa just shrugged, not bothering to argue.

"Okay, Ken. If we ever do leave, we'll bring them. I agree with you." Katjaa smiled. Kenny smiled back and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "It's just... do you think we can trust Lee around Duck? I mean, about his prison past."

Kenny scoffed. "Kat, be serious here. I don't care about what he did before, come on. He didn't even make it. And since he was arrested, he's been taking care of Clementine, got Larry his pills, saved our whole group from the drug store and watches over the camp. I think that's trustworthy enough.

Katjaa shook her head. "I know, I know. I don't know what I was thinkin'. We can trust Lee, he's a good friend."

"I know. Hey! Lee! Carley! C'mere a sec." Kenny shouted them over, receiving a glare from Lilly due to loudness.

Lee ruffled Clementine's before standing up with Carley and walking towards them. Kenny and Katjaa moved up on the couch so they could sit down. Once they did, Kenny began to speak.

"So, me and Katjaa have been talkin'." Kenny began, lowering his voice. "If we ever need to ditch this place and escape. We justed wanted to let you know, that we there would be a hundred and one percent chance we'd bring you two, Clementine and Doug. There's no denying."

Lee knew he'd bring this up sooner or later, it shocked Carley however.

"Are you serious?" Carley asked. Kenny nodded. Lee grinned.

"Kenny. If we ever do need to go, I'm on board. That counts for me and Clementine. It's for her safety." Lee told. Katjaa smiled.

"That's why we can trust you two. You're strong, smart, considerate and protective. It's all we need in friends." Katjaa explained. A little part of Lee was perplexed though, he regularly brung this up later. He shrugged it off though.

"Wow. I'm not sure what to say except, definitely." Carley began, smiling. "Have you told Doug?"

"Yes. Ken already told him a couple of minutes ago." Katjaa confirmed, Kenny nodded in agreement.

Lee, Carley, Kenny and Katjaa went over it once more and Lee walked over to tell Clementine.

"Hey, Clem. Can we talk for a moment?" Lee asked, making sure it was okay. Clementine smiled and nodded. The two walked to the side and Lee began to speak.

"So. You know if this place is no longer safe and we have to leave." Lee began, Clementine nodded. "We have a plan. If we ever need to leave, me, you, Carley, Kenny, Katjaa and Duck will escape in the RV. Once Kenny gets it up and running."

Clementine raised an eyebrow in perplexion. "Will we got to Savannah and find my parents. And are we leaving Lilly and Larry behind?"

"Yes, we will, Clem." Lee lied about the first part. Lee lied about the next part aswell. "There won't be enough room. Sorry, sweat pea."

Clementine merely shrugged. "It's okay. I don't like them anyway."

Clementine went back to Duck and began to draw again, leaving Lee surprised by her answer. He always thought she liked Lilly. He must of thought wrong... at least she agreed.

He stood up straight and began to run to the front of the camp after hearing Doug's alarm go off. Kenny and Carley were already there with their guns out.

It was man with glasses and short black hair. Mark. Lee forgot about him. He was holding two huges sacks on his back whilst holding two singular bags with his hands. He was also pretty strong.

"Uh... Hi, there. I'm Mark." Mark introduced himself. Lee lowered his gun and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lee, that's Kenny and this is Carley." Lee introduced his group members. Carley lowered her gun and Kenny reluctantly followed, still suspicious of him.

Lilly jumped down from the RV and walked over to the gate and glared at the man. "Okay. Now what do you want?"

"A trade." Mark responded, Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"A trade." Mark repeated. "If you let me in your group, we can share all my supplies."

He took one of his sacks of his back and threw it over the gate. It landed in front of Lilly and Lee.

Mark continued. "So, Lee. Are you and that woman running things?"

He asked the question so suddenly that Lee got startled. He was referring to Lilly. Lee just shrugged.

Lilly hesitantly opened the sack and peaked inside. Inside was water, food, weapons and ammo, toilet paper, soap, toothpaste and some medicine. Some.

"Jesus! That could last for a long time." Kenny exclaimed in shock, he was standing behind Lilly. Luckily for Mark, Lilly agreed.

"Fine. But I'm noticing a lack of medicine. You're gonna have to prove yourself to the group. You, Lee and Kenny can go on a quick supply run to the pharmacy down in Macon." Lilly told. Mark and Kenny saw no problem.

"Sure. But right now?"

"Well no. You'll get your weapons first then you can set off." Lilly responded, Lee nodded. Kenny made Mark come inside and Lee walked over to Clementine.

"Hey, Clem."

"Hey, Lee. Where are you going?" She asked, concerned and worried.

"We're going a quick supply run with Kenny and our new group member. I'll make you two greet after we get back, okay?"

"Okay, Lee. Stay safe."

Lee smiled and hugged her. "You too."

Lee stood back up and walked over to Lilly who handed him a hunting rifle. Lee noticed Kenny and Mark equipped with the same weapons.

"Be back before the evening." Lilly told, handing Lee his backpack. Lee nodded in response and put his backpack on. It was empty.

"Be back soon." Kenny stated and they left.

As the three trailed down the road, Lee began to ask Mark some questions. "So, Mark. Where you from?"

"Well, I was originally from North Carolina, but moved down to Atlanta when I was eleven, due to my dads job change" Mark told. Lee nodded. "How about you?"

"Macon boy. Born and raised."

Mark smiled. "What did you work as?"

"Used to be a History professor down at the University of Georgia in Athens. You?"

"Robins Air Force Base. Worked down there till this shit started. Believe it or not, I got locked in in one of the commissary storage closets when the base was overrun. Managed to escape though."

Kenny chuckled and joined in the conversation. "Really?"

"Really. Not kiddin'."

Kenny laughed some more and Lee cracked a smile. Lee also remembered Lilly worked with the military in some way.

"So, where were you two when all this happened?" Mark asked, curious.

"Coming back from Memphis in Tennessee after visiting my wife's sister. When we had got back, this shit happened." Kenny explained, Mark nodded and turned to Lee, whilst adjusting his glasses.

Lee coughed before explaining, "It's hard to believe but.. I was going to prison for murder. You may of heard about the Georgia state senator being killed. Well, anyway... On the way to prison, the car crashed and I walked until I found Clementine's house. Now we're here."

Mark initially seem to show a mix of surprise and shock but shrugged it off.

Arriving in Macon, Kenny climbed a ladder which led over a truck and into the drug store where they would walk through to reach the pharmacy. Lee and Mark quickly followed, weary of walkers.

"C'mon." Kenny ordered. They entered the drug store. "First things first: we get the medicine. When we have enough, we'll grab some food from in here a head back. Let's go."

They entered the pharmacy through the back of the drug store. Lee grabbed the usual. Gauzes, band-aids, some pills for Larry and bandages.

Leaving the pharmacy, the temporary group of three did a quick sweep of the drug store and grabbed what they could before leaving through the back of the drug store and beginning to walk down the street.

"That took longer than I expected." Kenny complained. Lee shrugged.

"At least we didn't run into walkers." Lee reassured. Kenny changed the conversation to Lilly.

"Lilly better grateful for all this shit." Kenny complained, again. Lee patted him on the back before giving him a smile.

"She is, Kenny. I just don't think she expresses gratefulness."

Kenny sighed before mumbling under his breath.

"Mind me asking, but are you and that Lilly girl in some sort of feud?" Mark asked, butting into the conversation.

"Nah, it's not really a feud." Lee answered whilst Kenny kept grunting. "They just get into arguments more then normal."

"She starts 'em all." Kenny retorts, annoyed with Lilly and her bickering. Lee sighed.

Two hours passed and the three made it back to the motel, three hours before evening. Clementine came to greet Lee at the gate with a hug. Duck did also with his dad, no one was there for Mark.

Lee, Kenny and Mark knocked on Lilly's door and she opened it up, letting them in. She sat on her bed, Lee sat on a chair next to the bed whilst Kenny and Mark leaned against the wall.

"What did you get?" Lilly asked. Lee handed her the bags and she checked them, a smile covering her face as she did.

"Good. This should last us. Thanks guys." Lilly stated. This also meant they had to leave. Lee nodded to her and left with Kenny and Mark. Lilly shut her door.

Lee walked over and sat back down next to Carley who was watching the kids play football and also keeping their score.

"Hey, Carley. Met Mark yet?" Lee asked, placing himself in the seat next to her. Carley brushed away some of the hair covering her face.

"Nope. Not yet, can't be so trustworthy on people you just met." Carley responded. To Lee, she had a point but Lee knowing Mark was in the future, he would be trustworthy.

"Trust me, Carley. I think he'll be trustworthy." Lee confirmed with a grin. Suddenly, Clementine's voice shot up.

"Carley! Carley! I scored!" Clementine exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Duck pouted. They were using the ball Larry found and four old rusty metal barrels as goals. Carley smiled and used a pen she had found to add a point onto Clementine's chart.

"Seems Clementine and Duck are likin' it here." Lee stated, watching as Duck snatched the ball of Clementine and was about to score but Clementine stopped him. He smiled.

"Yeah. Do you think we'll ever run across other kids?" Carley asked, spouting a curious look. Lee knew she was looking out for the kids, being just Clementine and Duck, there hadn't been any other kids their age. Lee merely shrugged.

"I'm not too sure but... we might find some. I mean, kids their age can't exactly kill... can they?" Lee asked. Carley shrugged. "If I saw someone their age kill a walker by themselves, I'd be pretty impressed."

Carley nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Lee! Your turn on watch duty." Lilly's voice stated from the RV. Lee stood up.

"In a bit, Carley." Carley nodded.

Lee climbed the RV to meet Lilly. Lilly handed him the rifle and climbed down. Lee sat down on the fold up chair and stared around the camp. Larry and Doug were pushing couches and spare beds to defend the group, Lee was impressed. For a pudgy guy like Doug, he sure had strength.

Carley was watching kids play football, Lilly had returned to her room. Kenny was talking with Mark whilst fixing the RV, and Katjaa had sat down with Carley and struck up a conversation.

He sighed, he was also fucking tired. Lilly had a strict rule of no falling asleep on watch, Carley did it once. Wasn't good, Lilly wouldn't shut up. Luckily, Lee and Kenny were there to defend her.

The only people who don't go on watch are the kids, Katjaa and Doug. Doug and Katjaa because they're not good with guns and the kids because they can't use them.

A walker started to head up to the gate. Larry noticed it and grunted, walking over, he slammed it in the back of the head with the hammer and it went down. He walked back over to Doug.

Lee didn't really have a problem with Larry. For all he knew, everyone in the camp knew about his camp. Which was a small lie, Doug and Clementine still awaited to know. Lee was going to tell Doug but didn't know when, he was also going to tell Clementine, soon. Lee was sure that Katjaa told Duck about his past, Duck didn't mind though. Being his hyperactive self, he'd probably just shrug it off.

Lee was also sure Larry told Lilly, if she didn't know already. Lee would tell Doug and Clementine though, soon.

* * *

 _ **THREE MONTHS LATER**_

* * *

Axing a walker in the head, it killed it instantly. Lee kicked it in the back making it fall, Mark walked up next to him to see what the walker had been munching on.

Lee took a quick glance after Mark asked what it was eating, it was disgusting. A rabbit.

"I still can't believe we went through all the commissary food in three months! It seemed like so much at the time." Mark stated as they walked away from the walker.

"Hey, we did try to ration it." Lee retorted.

"Yeah. Try. If it wasn't for Lilly we'd have most of it now. You, Kenny or Carley should ration the food, I mean, you are all smart." Mark told. Lee considered it for a second but realised what he was doing.

"Doesn't matter now. It's gone."

Mark grumbled. Today was the day where Lee met Ben Paul, Travis and their band teacher. David Parker.

Lee was trying to hurry up so they could reach the bear trap in time, so that David didn't get caught. Lee made up an excuse to hurry up. "Come on. Let's see if Kenny and Doug are having any luck."

Over the three months, Lilly tried to teach Doug how to shoot; at first he was pretty shit but got the hang of it.

Lee started to walk faster and faster, Mark didn't notice and just kept the pace. After about five minutes, they reached the spot where they'd meet Ben, Travis and David.

Lee walked up to the _bear trap_ David would get caught in and acted surprised. "Woah. Mark look at this."

Mark walked over to check. "A bear trap. Who'd use this?"

"Hunters?" Lee asked the rhetorical question. In fact he did know, it was the St. Johns. The crazy cannibal fuckers.

Mark considered it and just shrugged. Suddenly, a voice shot up.

"We've gotta get some food soon _Mr. Parker_. I'm starving."

Mark raised his rifle. "Who's there?" He questioned in a demanding manner.

A bush in front of them started to rustle and out came Ben, Travis and their teacher. All of them had their hands up in surrender.

"Look we don't want any trouble." David stated. Lee grabbed Mark's arm who looked shocked at first. Mark, who was getting the memo, lowered his gun.

Lee smiled and turned to the teacher who had lowered his hands. "I'm Lee. This is Mark."

David began to walk forward with hand out but Lee stopped him. "Woah, don't come further. Look to the floor and you'll see why."

David glanced at the bear trap and walked around it. He offered his hand out again and Lee shook it. Ben and Travis were surprisingly quiet through all of this.

"I'm David Parker. These are my students Ben Paul and Travis Mitchell." David told. Lee nodded and turned to the boys.

"Nice to meet you."

The boys nodded. Mark walked forward and started to speak. "Would you like to come back to our camp?"

David's face lit up but Ben and Travis looked nervous. Lee was also surprised at what Mark had offered. "Mark. What are you doing?"

"Mr. Parker. We don't know these people, they could be the ones that invaded our camp." Travis warned. Mark overheard this and spoke up.

"Don't worry. We ain't the ones that invaded your camp. We don't have enough people for that." Mark confirmed. Mark then turned to Lee. "Look, Lee. We can't just leave people out here in the woods when they're walkers and bandits roaming. We'll take them back, besides it'll annoy Lilly. Who doesn't like annoying Lilly."

Lee considered it. Ben was the culprit for the bandits invading and Duck getting bit. If they took them back, Travis or David would be able to stop him and would also be able to help around camp.

"Fine. But you gonna have to pull your own weight around the camp. Any of you good with guns?" Lee asked. David and Travis raised their hands and Lee nodded. "Alright. You two will be on watch duty sometimes, you'll also go out hunting."

"Ben. You can help defend the camp, right now we have Doug and Larry building a wall to keep walkers and bandits out. You can help with that." Lee explained. Suddenly, Kenny's voice could be heard.

"Hey, Lee, Mark. You'll never believe what Doug shot, it's a- Who the fuck are these three?" Kenny asked harshly, getting in David's face. David stepped back, accidentally bumping into Ben.

"Kenny. Get back. We're takin' them back to camp." Lee told. Kenny turned around shocked. Meanwhile, Mark went to help Doug with a buck that they'd shot.

"Over my dead body."

Lee sighed and turned to David. "You three help Mark and Doug get that buck to camp. Mark, Doug, show them the way. We'll be back soon."

Lee dragged Kenny to the side while David, Ben, Travis, Mark and Doug hauled the buck back to camp.

"Now. Kenny, there are plenty of reasons why-"

"What reasons, Lee? We're struggling to keep our group alive already. We don't need more people." Kenny retorted, in his mean attitude. Lee sighed and folded his arms.

"I told them. They can help around camp, and in return we keep them safe. Besides, Mark said it'll annoy Lilly. So, that's an upside, right?" Lee asked. Kenny smiled and nodded. Lee managed to convince him.

"That sure is the best fucking upside there is." They then walked and started to meet the rest of the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the camp. Lilly was keeping watch whilst Larry hammered on some planks. Katjaa was watching Duck colour while Clementine kicked a ball at a barrel. Carley was messing with her gun.

Out of nowhere, a rustling game from the bushes outside the camp. Lilly frowned and raised her gun, not being able to see anything, the rustling continued.

She whistled and Katjaa looked up, Lilly nodded to her. Clementine walked over to Katjaa and Duck who were crouching down. Carley did the same, sticking behind the RV. Larry ducked down, using the gate as cover.

Suddenly, Doug appeared through the bushes. "Get the gates open. You'll never believe what I shot."

Lilly smiled at his excitement. Larry stood up and opened the gate with Katjaa's help.

Mark and Kenny appeared next, hauling the buck out of the bushes. Lilly was taken aback.

Lee came out of the bushes next, David, Travis and Ben followed. Lilly's smile dropped. She climbed down from the RV to meet them, an immense smile was still on Doug's face.

As Mark and Kenny hauled in the buck, Lee followed with David and the students. "Lee. Lee! Who in the world are these three?"

Larry was behind her to back her up. Lee grinned at her.

Mark and Kenny managed to get the buck on the back of the truck, for Katjaa to clean before they cooked it. Clementine and Duck ran up to Katjaa to help. Excited about the food.

"Lilly. This is David Parker and his two students. Ben Paul and Travis Mitchell. You three, this is Lilly and her dad Larry." Lee greeted them. David held out his hand but Lilly refused and scowled. Larry was the next to speak.

"We don't care who they are. Just why the fuck are they here?"

"They're here because they're stayin'." Lilly was taken aback.

"And when did you make that decision?" Lilly asked, grunting. Lee rolled his eyes.

"In the woods. I already told them about the rules. David and Travis will help with huntin' and go on watch duty and Ben'll help with wall, along with Larry and Doug."

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows and frowned even more. "Why should they help? We could just kick 'em out on the street."

"Lilly. Where's your humanity?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow. Lilly looked to the floor, remembering the drug store, she sighed.

"Fine. David, is it? You and the kid go to Carley, she'll sort your watch duties out. Ben, I think. Go with my dad." Lilly demanded.

"Yes, miss." Ben responded before following Larry to the wall. Larry glared at him the whole time.

"Who's Carley? May I ask?" David questioned.

"I am." Carley greeted walking over. "I guess you two'll be on duty?"

David returned the smile she was wearing. Lee noticed he seemed calmer, Travis remained emotionless. "Yeah."

"Okay. Good, shorter times for everyone then. Follow me." She told and the two followed her.

Lilly turned to Lee with a death stare. Lee sighed. "What?"

"I don't want you gettin' more people. This ain't a 'come one, come all' type of group. Don't do it again." She warned. Lee rolled his eyes and nodded. "Good. The only good out of that trip was Doug's buck. Thank him for me."

Lilly walked away and climbed the RV. Lee looked around and smiled. Two more people saved, last time David and Travis died. Ben died later on.

He decided to join Katjaa and the kids. "Hey, Katjaa. You cleanin' the buck?"

"Yes. Thank God you found this." Katjaa smiled. The kids were still giddy. Lee wondered how Doug shot it, he was only given a pistol.

"Can I ask where Doug shot it?"

"In between the eyes. Most of been head on." The Belgian woman answered. Lee was impressed, he turned to Clementine and Duck.

"You two excited?" Lee asked.

"Yes." They responded in unison. "Thank you, Lee."

"Don't thank me kids. Thank Doug."

Doug walked over. "I'm right here. What's up."

"Me, the kids, Katjaa and Lilly would like to thank you for the buck. It was a pretty impressive shot." Lee told with a smile. Doug grinned.

"No problem. I never knew I'd be good with guns, I thought I'd just handle the technical stuff but huntin' is kinda cool." He responded. Lee nodded and he walked away, but before he could, Lee grabbed his wrist. It startled him, but Doug turned around.

"I need to talk to you... In private."

Doug raised an eyebrow but followed Lee away from Katjaa and the kids. Lee sighed before telling him. "Before all this shit happened. I was going to prison for murder. When I was actually goin' to prison, the car crashed and that's when I met Clementine."

Doug grinned. "That's cool."

"Doug! What the hell?"

"Sorry. Thanks for tellin' me though. We're still friends." He replied, before walking back to Larry and Ben. Lee was glad he got it off his chest.

Lee looked around, Clem and Duck were still helping Katjaa. Larry, Doug and the new kid Ben are fixing the wall. Kenny was mending the RV with Carley talking to him. David was keeping watch whilst Travis was... smoking?

Lee walked forward a few steps to notice Travis was indeed smoking. He shrugged it off and walked over to Clementine who had returned to colouring.

"Hey, Clem. How are you?" Lee asked, smiling. Clementine returned to the smile but then frowned.

"I'm good. But... I lost my hat. Can you help me find it?"

Lee nodded. He knew it'd be at Jolene's camp. The woman that recorded them, she was also bat shit insane.

"Sure, sweat pea. I'll help you find it. When I do, I'll give it to you."

Clementine smiled her sweet smile. "Thank you, Lee."

She hugged him and Lee smiled before standing up and walking over to Kenny and Carley.

"Hey, Ken. Carley." He greeted. Kenny looked up and gave him a smile and a nod.

"Hey, Lee. What's goin' on?" Carley asked.

"I need one of you to do something for me."

Kenny stopped mending the RV and looked up confused. Carley raised an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds suspicious but it ain't. You both know about my 'murder' so I was going to tell David. Y'know to get it off my chest, and he seems like a reasonable person so he'll take it well. The thing I wanted one of you to do was ask Travis to not smoke. It could affect the kids, y'know with coughing and such."

"Oh. I was confused for a minute there." Kenny responded. Carley agreed.

"Sure. I'll tell him." Carley nodded before walking away. Kenny looked to Lee and smiled.

"Thanks, Lee. You're lookin' out for my son and Clementine. A real man does that."

"You're welcome, Ken."

Lee knew it was now time to tell David. He climbed the RV while passing Travis and Carley; Carley had got Travis to put out his cigarette.

"Hey, David." Lee greeted. David turned around and smiled, giving his beard a stroke.

"Hi." David responded. Lee sat down with his legs dangling over the RV due to David sitting in the chair.

"So, David. I just gotta tell you something, it ain't nothing bad. Well... whatever. I'll just get it out there." Lee began. David raised an eyebrow. "It's just so you know. Before the apocalypse and such, I was going to prison for murder. On the way, the car crashed and I met Clementine."

David looked a little shocked at the back story but shrugged. "It's fine. I went to prison, once."

Lee looked over surprised. "Really? For what?"

"Burglary. Regret it everyday."

"How many years?"

"Five. Learnt a lot in prison, believe it or not. How many years did you get?"

"Life."

"Oh. Wow. May I ask why you did it?"

"Man was sleepin' with my wife."

"Ah. I'd of done the same."

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Doug's alarm. Lilly ran out of her room and over to the gate instantly, Carley, Kenny and Larry followed.

It was two men. The St. Johns. David was confused, while Lee knew what was going on.

"Why did that alarm go off?" David asked, still perplexed on the situation.

"Means someone is trespassing. Come on." Lee answered, climbing down the RV. David set down the rifle and followed.

By now, everyone was present apart from Katjaa and the kids. The first man walked up, Andy.

"Howdy. I'm Andy St. John of the St. John's dairy. This is my brother Danny. We see you have the motel locked down, we just need some gas." The man explained. Carley still had her gun raised.

"Why do you need gas?" Carley asked, her gun still up.

"Our farm is protected by an electric fence, generators run on gas." The man explained. Larry seemed impressed at first, but once he noticed others weren't he dropped the impressed face.

"How y'all doin' on food. We got plenty at the dairy." Danny added. Lee walked up to Lilly and whispered to her.

"Lilly. We just hauled in a buck, that's enough. Besides, I don't think we can trust them."

Lilly agreed. "We're doin' fine. Thanks."

"Lilly! What the hell? We need food." Larry butted in, standing on the other side of her.

"Dad. We just hauled in a buck." Lilly retorted. Larry scoffed.

"So. We could still have extra." Larry responded, in his harsh attitude. Lilly thought about it.

"You're right. Lee, Mark, David. Go check this place out, see if it's legit." Lilly commanded. Lee swore under his breath, he was hoping to avoid the farm. Mark would get shot there.

"Sure." Mark responded, David nodded in agreement, hoping to show some contribution the group. Carley turned around, putting her gun in the back of her jeans.

"I'm coming with you. Just in case something's fishy."

"So what y'all thinkin'?" Andy asked. Lee had no choice but to say yes. He'd somehow have to get Mark out of the way so he wouldn't get shot and so Brenda wouldn't chop off his legs.

"You got yourself a deal. We'll provide some gas in exchange for some food we'll bring back to camp. We'll see how it goes from there." Lee confirmed. Andy nodded and put his hands on his hips.

"Sounds fair. Couple of gallons should do."

* * *

Lee, Carley, David, Mark, Ben and Travis were following Andy and Danny to their farm. David made Ben and Travis come along.

Mark, Ben and Travis were asking questions about the dairy whilst Lee, Carley and David hung back.

"It's nice to get away from the motel for a while. The Kenny slash Lilly thing is starting to get ridiculous." Carley complained. David raised an eyebrow.

"Them two fight a lot?" He asked. Carley sighed and nodded.

"All the time. It's very annoying. Personally I think you should be leader, Lee." Carley responded. David agreed.

"Yeah, you seem smart."

"Personally, I think the same thing. But I'm not gettin' in the middle of Kenny and Lilly." Lee responded, staring at his shoes. Carley nodded, understanding what he meant. "And I don't think most people would trust me."

"Why? Because of your past? Who else knows?" Carley asked. A lot of people knew actually. Carley and Lee had talked three months prior about his past.

"Well. I told David earlier, and you already know. Larry knows, I think Lilly might. Kenny and Katjaa do, they might've told Duck. Doug does also. Ben, Travis and Clementine don't." He replied. Carley raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Don't think she'll like you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be like that." David added. "I'm sure she'll forgive you. Duck, I think it is, if his parents told him and he understands. I'm sure Clementine will."

"I agree with David."

Lee knew she'd understand but was playing dumb. "I'll tell her later then."

"Good. I'm sure she'll understand." Carley reassured. It was quiet for a while, David had headed in front leaving Carley and Lee.

"Then Lee and the group let me into his group. Glad he did." Mark spoke up from the front. Lee knew this meant talking to the cannibal brothers.

"Yeah. How about you tell us more about yourself, Lee." Andy stated.

"Where ya from?" Danny asked. Lee told the truth as it really wouldn't affect much.

"Born and raised in Macon." Lee told. Andy sighed happily.

"Right in the heart of Georgia, I like that. Y'all seem pretty settled in at the motor inn, who's runnin' things over there?" Andy asked, keeping the conversation going.

"To be honest. I don't know, Lilly thinks she's the leader but so does Kenny. So, I guess you could call it a democracy."

Lee told the truth. "Thirteen, including the kids."

Lee blanked out there. He heard Andy talking about helping and Ben talking about a goat farm. Then Travis laughed before David told him to shut up.

" **YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA CUT ME OUT OF THIS?!** " A voice shouted the question.

"Shit. Get down!" Andy ordered. They crouch walked up to some cover and noticed two bandits were discussing things.

"We ain't cuttin' you out of shit-"

"Fucking bandits. Always arguing." Danny complained. David frowned at them before turning to his new group.

"These look like the assholes who invaded our camp." He stated.

"Who are they?" Lee asked, even though he knew.

"Shh. Assholes is what they are."

Suddenly, the first bandit kicked the second one and shot him in the face with his shotgun. He repeatedly started to shoot him while repeating the words: "Fuck you!"

The bandit stopped before spitting on the dead bandit and walking away, whispering all the words under the sun under his breath. Mark had raised his rifle just in case.

"This world has gone to shit. Come on, let's get to the dairy where it's safe." Danny spoke up after the incident. Lee stifled a laugh, safe. That was really funny.

After a while, they arrived at the dairy. Lee knew Doug would be impressed by the fence, but right now he'd probably be fixing his alarm.

Lee blanked out again while Andy explained how the walkers die due to the electric fence.

"I thought I saw y'all coming with company down the drive." A voice shouted walking over. Brenda St. John. Lee nearly let out a groan. But stopped himself.

"Guys. This is our mama." Andy greeted her. More like cannibal mama, Lee thought.

"Greetings. I'm Brenda St. John. Welcome to my farm." She smiled. Carley, David and Ben smiled back while Mark and Travis eyed the basket she was holding.

Carley and Brenda had a quick conversation before Brenda turned back to the group.

"These are for y'all. Baked fresh this morning." She told.

"Amazing!" Carley complimented.

"Can't get stuff like that, not without a cow for milk and butter, that's for sure." Danny stated.

"Yep. Hopefully our cow Maybelle will make it through whatever she has got left." Brenda agreed. Lee remembered their cow was pregnant and sick. Katjaa would help.

Lee decided not to speak up about their cow being sick so Mark wouldn't tell them about Katjaa's veterinary background. Brenda told them to bring their whole group over for a big feast. Lee frowned but Mark confirmed they would.

Brenda asked Danny to help her out in the kitchen. Carley told the group she'd head back with the basket of food, Andy warned about the bandits and Mark handed her his rifle. David told her to bring Ben and Travis just in case she runs into trouble.

As the them three headed back, Andy turned to Lee, Mark and David.

"Mark, Lee, David, why don't you take a look around. When you're done, I could use some help securin' the perimeter." Andy told. They agreed. Lee knew he'd be able to help Mark this time.

* * *

Carley walked with Ben and Travis down the road to the motel. It was fairly quiet. Carley spoke up and talked to Travis though.

"Hey, Travis. You can smoke now if you want." Carley told.

"Thanks." He responded. He brung out another cigarette and lit it. Carley talked to Ben whilst Travis smoked.

"So, kid. Where you from?" Carley asked. Ben seemed a little startled due to her voice but answered.

"Me and Travis are from Stone Mountain." Ben answered. Carley raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I had a cousin who went to the school there." Carley added.

"What was her name?" Travis asked.

" _Jenny Pitcher_. Only saw her once. Nice girl, though."

"Oh." Travis replied, in a sad manner. Carley turned to him.

"What do you mean: 'Oh'?"

Travis turned to Ben who sighed. "Jenny Pitcher was in our class. When we made it to the gym, she was there but was to stressed and took some pills in the bathroom. A lot of 'em. When another girl walked in the next day... god..."

Carley was shocked at this. "I feel sick."

"Sorry." Travis apologized. Carley shrugged it off. She was confused though, did she turn or just die.

"Wait. Did she turn or just die?"

"She turned." Ben answered. Carley folded her arms.

"But she wasn't bit." She retorted. Ben was confused this time.

"I know."

"But how would she turn?"

"Oh... you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Hm. You turn however you die. Unless you destroy the brain. You become one of them."

Carley nearly laughed. "What?"

"It's true." Travis confirmed.

"Oh my god." Carley managed to let out.

"Yeah. We thought you knew." Ben stated. Carley ignored the lump in her throat.

"Jesus. I don't think the others know. I'll have to tell 'em."

Travis and Ben nodded in unison. Travis changed the conversation by asking: "Where are you from?"

"I used to work as a regional news reporter for **_WABE_** in Atlanta." Carley answered.

"Cool." Travis replied.

"Thanks. It may sound cool but the producer was a bitch. The only cool person there was my co-worker Steve."

The three stayed quiet until they reached the motel. Larry was there to let them in. Lilly walked up to them.

"How was it?" She asked. Carley grinned handing her the basket. Lilly stared at in amazement.

"Brilliant. They're inviting us for huge feast. Said we could bring our whole group. Their mom Brenda is makin' it." Carley stated.

"That's great. But we need someone to protect this place while we're gone. Katjaa managed to clean the rest of the buck and we cut it up, meats in a fridge that my dad found."

"Good thing about the buck. Me and Ben will be able to keep watch, we ate a couple of the bread when we came back anyway. Travis you'll lead them to the farm, okay?" She asked. Travis nodded. Lilly handed Carley the rifle and her and Ben climbed the RV. Travis and the rest of the group headed out to the farm.

* * *

"So, Travis. What does this farm exactly look like?" Kenny asked, walking up with Katjaa to Travis who was in front. Travis scratched the back of his neck.

"Typical farm. It has a house and it's barn. I think they mentioned something about a cow and how it is sick. Also got that eletric fence. It's pretty cool." Travis told.

"Their cow is sick?" Katjaa asked. Travis nodded. "I might be able to help."

"Also. I noticed Lee, Mark and David didn't come back. Where'd they go?" Lilly asked, walking up on the other side of Travis.

"I think they needed some help and they could help. I'm not sure."

Lilly nodded, concerned about her groups well being. She saw that Travis had put out a cigarette before they arrived at the motel. She was tempted to ask for one but didn't.

Travis brought out an MP3 player and put his plugged in his earphones. He offered an ear bud to Lilly. She raised an eyebrow but hesitantly accepted.

She put it in and Travis played the music as they walked.

 _Taking it slow, but it's not typical_

 _He already knows that my love is fire_

Lilly looked around. It was calm, no arguing. She was at peace. The trees around her were a pretty colour with the fluttering leaves, amber, gold, brown... It was enchanting.

 _His heart was a stone, but then his hands roam_

 _I turned him to gold and it took him higher_

She remembered the things she'd do with her parents in the Fall. Eating apple pie and drinking apple cider. Having picnics in the cool air, wind gusting as they ate pumpkin pie her mom grew especially.

 _Oh, I'll be your daydream, I'll wear your favourite things_

 _We could be beautiful_

Playing in old barns with her childhood friends. Messing with scarecrows in the golden fields... and being told off by nearby farmers. Then watching the harvest moon set on a blanket. Holding hands with her best friend.

 _Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise_

 _Say you'll never let me go_

Carving pumpkins for Halloween. Dressing up in costumes and going trick-o-treating with friends... and playing pranks on the neighbours.

 _Deep in my bones, I can feel you_

 _Take me back to a time when only we knew_

Leaf-strewn paths and foggy air. The sense of exploring and the love of the kaleidoscope colours of the leafs. Sniffling lightly while watching horror films.

 _Hideaway_

 _We could waste the night with an old film_

Suddenly the farm came into view and the sitting on the porch with hot cocoa came into mind. Waiting for the Thanksgiving dinner to be ready.

 _Drink a little wine on the couch in the back room_

 _Hideaway_

 _Say you'll never let me go_

 _Say you'll never let me go_

Lilly took our her ear bud and handed it back to Travis once she noticed Lee, Mark and David. Along with Andy and Danny St. John.

"Hey, guys." Lee greeted. Lee had managed not to get Mark shot, yet they didn't manage to avoid the bandit attack. No one got hurt though. Clementine gave Lee a hug upon seeing him, he accepted it.

"Howdy. Kids, look what Lee set up for you." Andy told pointing to the swing. Clementine and Duck's face lit up.

"A swing! Just like at my tree house, come on, Duck." Clementine shouted excitedly. She stopped in front of Lee before going up to the swing. "Thank you, Lee."

"No, problem. Go have fun."

Katjaa walked up to Andy. "Hello. I'm Katjaa, I heard you had a sick cow."

"Yes. We do. Maybelle has been sick for a while now and she's pregnant at the same time." Andy stated, Katjaa smiled.

"Well I'll do all I can. I used to be a vet." She told. Andy smiled.

"Why thank you. I'll go tell mama. You can go check on Maybelle, she's in the farm." Andy replied. Katjaa nodded and walked over. Lee frowned, he wondered who told Katjaa about the cow.

Kenny walked up to him. "Hey, pal. How have things been doing here?"

"Hey, Ken. Just fine actually. Apart from the fact that me, Mark and David nearly died." Lee responded. Kenny was taken aback, he tried not to shout.

"What!? What do you mean?"

"While we were checking the perimeter. The fence came on, nearly electrocuting us. We also got attacked by bandits. Mark nearly got hit, luckily David had a plan of sticking behind a tractor." Lee told. He lied about David having a plan. In fact, Lee already knew they'd hide behind it but David said they should anyway.

"That's fucking _insane_. Do you think these guys have something to do with this?" Kenny questioned. Lee shrugged even though he knew they did.

"Danny thinks he knows where one of the bandits camps are." Lee told. Even though the camp was actually Jolene's, he'd find Clem's hat there. "Me and David are goin'. You wanna come?"

"I'd love to go Lee but... I know something is fishy with these guys." Kenny stated. "I'm gonna find out what that is."

Lee nodded. He knew he'd find the door inside the barn which lead to the meat locker. Larry also had a heart attack in there. It was lucky Lee brought some nitroglycerin pills just in case.

But he was stuck. Now that Mark had been saved, how would he save Katjaa later on. Because no one would be able to bite Brenda who would have Katjaa as hostage. He shrugged it off and walked over to Clementine who was watching Kenny push Duck on the swing.

"Hey, Clem. Where's Carley and Ben?" Lee asked, sitting on the tree stump with Clementine.

"Hi, Lee. I think they stayed at the motel. Lilly said people had to protect the place." Clementine responded, swing her legs back on forth from the stump.

"You wanna go on the swing?" Lee asked. Clementine nodded. "Hey, Ken. You mind if Clementine has a go on the swing."

"Sure, Lee. Come on, Duck. Let Clem have a go." Kenny told. Duck pouted

"Okay." He groaned, jumping off the swing. He sat on the stump as Clementine sat on the swing. Lee got behind the swing and began to push.

"So, how are you holding up Clementine?"

"I'm okay I guess. Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm excited for that meal we're gonna have." Lee lied. He couldn't let Clementine worry.

"Me too. What will they have?" Clementine asked, in her curious tone.

"I'm not sure. It's a surprise though, probably something tasty."

"Good. I'm hungry."

"Me too, Clem." Lee responded. Lee stayed quiet, pushing Clementine on the swing still. Clementine suddenly spoke up.

"Lee. Will things ever go back to normal?"

"I hope so, Clementine. I have hope things will go back to normal." Lee responded, giving Clementine hope. She agreed.

Lee let Duck have a go while he went to go to Jolene's camp. He looked around at his group first.

Travis was outside the gate smoking. Lilly and Larry were sitting at a porch nearby. David was talking with Andy and Danny. Katjaa was inside the barn with Mark and Brenda. Everyone was safe.

He went up to Danny and David.

"Hey, guys. You ready to go?" Lee asked. David nodded.

"Sure. Let's go find that camp." Danny said.

Lee nodded and they headed out. It was time to find that camp.

It was also time to find _Clementine's hat_.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:** Hello. I know last chapter, I said I was gonna post this chapter near the end of the week but I couldn't wait. I love this story too much. And Y'all should be grateful. Anyway. See you in the next one._

 _Lets go over who Lee has saved. Saved: Shawn Greene, Carley, Doug, David Parker, Travis, Mark._

 _Also for everyone who is curious about what song Lilly and Travis were listening to. The song is: The Chainsmokers - Roses Ft. ROZES._

 _The reason why I added that scene is because I hold a secret love for Lilly. She was an awesome character that went out to quick. I'll be incorporating her more in the chapter. Like I said before, see you in the next one!_


	4. Locker Escape

Lee, David and Danny crept up to a tree and hid behind. Each with rifles in their hands. Lee took a quick glance of Jolene's camp. It was a mess, and still is. David was examining the small camp before turning back to Danny.

"This it?" He asked. Danny nodded.

"Doesn't look like there's anyone home. Let's take a look." He told. Lee nodded and crouch walked over, no one was here. Well, until Jolene showed up, that is.

Lee confirmed Danny's theory and the three began to check the camp. Lee headed over to the tent before Danny could. David and Danny began to check the boxes.

Lee took a quick look at the photo of Jolene and her daughter before grabbing Clementine's hat. They looked like a happy family, destroyed by the apocalypse. Like, most families.

Taking a deep sigh, he placed the photo down and grabbed Clementine's hat and attached it to his belt. He'd now have to deal with Jolene.

"Don't fucking move!" She demanded. Danny swore as he, Lee and David rose their guns. "I ain't goin' back. You tell 'em Jolene ain't goin' back."

Lee knew Danny would shoot her so he'd stall until then. "Who are you? It's not safe here in the woods, you should come back to the dairy."

Jolene laughed. A crazy laugh. "It's a hell of a lot safer up here then down there. Believe me."

They began talking, more like arguing. Lee managed to stall with David's help until Jolene came up to the line where Danny shot her. "Tell 'em. Tell 'em boy, tell 'em what you got in -"

She was cut off by Danny's gun. A bullet through the middle of her eyes.

David stared at him, shocked at what he did. Even though Lee knew he'd do it, he acted shocked also. Deciding to cut the small talk, Lee asked if they where going back.

"So, we going back?"

"Well, yeah. We can't go tramping through the woods lookin' for 'em. And besides, once they see this. They'll get the message." Danny replied. He walked up to Jolene's dead body and picked up her crossbow, the one she threatened to shoot three men in the balls with. He inspected it before telling Lee and David to come on.

They obeyed and followed Danny back to the dairy.

* * *

"That was one hell of a ride, huh?" Danny asked. Lee grumbled.

"Jesus, Danny." David responded throwing his rifle over to him. He caught it and did the same with Lee's rifle.

"What? You ain't gettin' soft on them, are ya? Not after the attack." He told. Brenda came down the hill and asked if they were alright. Danny responded telling her they were good before walking away.

Lee walked up the hill to speak with Brenda.

"Terry wouldn't have wanted this..." She began. Lee knew Terry was Brenda's husband.

"Terry your husband?"

"Mm. Miss him everyday." She replied, suddenly Lilly's voice shot up.

" _YOU CAN'T RUIN THIS FOR THE REST OF US!_ "

Kenny shouted back. " _FINE. I'LL DO IT MYSELF!_ "

"What they arguing about?" Lee asked. Brenda shrugged.

"Dunno. Lotta squabblin' with y'all. Lot's of tension as well, huh?" Brenda asked.

"You can say that again. It's worse at the motel, Lilly and Kenny always start arguments. Over stupid things most of the time." Lee commented.

"Ah. You should get goin' then. Check on the kids. I'll check on dinner. Oh and Lee. Thank Katjaa again for me." Brenda finished, standing up and returning in doors. Lee nodded and walked back down the hill.

Lee looked over to the barn to spot Clementine. She waved at him with a smile before shutting the barn door.

He took the hat of his belt and stared at it. He knew she'd love to have this back. Walking over to the barn, he opened the door and entered.

Inside was Clementine, Duck, Katjaa, Mark, David, Doug, Andy and Maybelle the cow. Duck was taking a closer look at the cow and it shook its head. Duck was taken aback along with Clementine.

"Don't worry kids. You can pet her." Katjaa reassured. Clementine looked over to Lee for confirmation, Lee nodded.

Hesitant at first, she let out a hand stroked the cows head. "Woah... Katjaa says Maybelle could have her baby tonight."

"We'll see, Clementine." Katjaa added.

Lee walked over to a pink block on the ground. It was a salt lick, he still asked what it was though. "What is this thing?"

"Daddy says it's called a salt lick." Duck answered.

"Yeah, but don't lick it. It's gross." Clementine added. Lee grinned, she'd licked it.

"Did you lick it?" He joked. Clementine's eyes widened.

"I don't know..."

Lee walked over to Duck. "Have I missed anything?"

"No, not really. It smells in here."

"...Like manure?" Clementine stated.

"What's manure?" Duck asked.

"Doo-dee." Clementine answered. Duck chuckled and Clementine did also.

"Kids!" Katjaa spoke up. Lee smiled at their innocence.

Lee remembered to hand Clementine her hat as he walked over. "Here Clementine."

Lee brought out the hat and Clementine's face lit up as Katjaa smiled. "My hat! You found my hat! I knew you'd find it. You said you would!"

Lee smiled as Clementine put it on her head whilst jumping up and down. Lee had to ask about Jolene.

"Listen, Clem... do you know who took it?"

"No."

Lee nodded. The conversation was over.

"Hey, Lee. Do you think you'll ever have kids?" Clementine asked, swaying her hands back and forth. Lee never really thought about having kids at the moment, but always did want kids.

"I'd like to someday. If I ever do have a kid though, I hope they grow up to be someone like you or Duck." Lee replied, smiling.

"That's nice. You'd be a good daddy." Clementine complimented. "Well, thanks for finding my hat."

"You're welcome, Clem."

"Do you want to pet the cow with me?"

"Nah, but you go ahead."

Lee walked away and knew it was time to open the door in the barn. He walked up to it just as Kenny arrived. "You found it too, huh? Lee there hidin' somethin' behind this door. I got a quick look. They've got boxes of stuff. And something metal and sharp."

"You're being paranoid, Ken."

"It's my job to be paranoid, Lee. I got my whole family on this farm right now. How about you? How about Clementine?"

Lee and Kenny discussed the door for a while. Mark came over and stated he wanted to help, Kenny saw no problem and they began to look at the door more carefully.

Lee took a closer look at the locks nails and Kenny asked: "Hey. Lee. You know how to pick a lock, right?"

"No. No! Why would you say that?"

"Well... you're... you know... urban?"

"Oh, you are not sayin' what I think you're sayin'."

"Jesus, man! I'm from Florida! Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes. Sorry."

Mark chuckled a bit at the conversation.

"Hm! Look, see those screws? Instead of breaking the padlock, we can just take off the assembly, have a peek inside, then replace it all like nothing happened." Lee explained his plan. Kenny agreed and so did Mark.

"All right. Sounds like a you got a plan. Me and Mark'll hang around and keep an eye on the guy with cow." Kenny responded.

"Andy." Mark corrected.

"Shit. I thought that was Danny. Whatever." Kenny shrugged it off. Lee knew Andy would walk up now.

"Can I help you boys with something?" Andy asked. Lee knew it.

"Nah, thanks. We're just discussing what's for dinner." Mark lied. Lee and Kenny nodded in agreement. Andy actually bought it.

"Ah, okay. Dinner should be ready soon, hope y'all will enjoy it." Andy responded. Andy quickly noticed the door. "Hey, uh... Don't be fucking around with this door. Just so you know, Mama gets nervous."

"Andrew! I need your help again." Katjaa's voice called. Andy walked away.

"Get it off." Mark told, referring to the padlock. Lee nodded and Kenny and Mark walked away to hang out with Andy.

Lee exited the barn, shutting the door on the way out. Outside, he noticed Larry flirting with Brenda. He mentioned earlier about having charm coming out of his ass. Lee grinned. He also saw that Lilly and Travis were smoking on the porch.

Not wanting to interfere with anyone's conversations. Lee walked up to the generator. Turning it off, he used the multi-tool he found whilst fixing the swing to take the nails off the panel. Upon doing so, he used the multi-tool to get the belt and threw it away. He quickly shut it and walked away before Andy left the barn.

Andy began cursing all the words under the sun once he saw the generator, mumbling how it was Danny's fault and how it'd take forever to repair.

As Andy inspected it, Lee walked back towards the barn to take the nails off the padlock.

Heading to the door, Lee took a quick glimpse behind him before using the multi-tool on the nails. Suddenly, the bell for the dinner rang.

"Mom! Dad! Dinner time! Dinner time!" Duck shouted, jumping up.

"Okay, honey. Let's get Dad." Katjaa responded, stroking the cow. Kenny and Lee, however, were taking the nails off the padlock.

Duck ran off to Kenny and begged him to come with Katjaa's help. "Alright, alright I'm comin' Duck. I'll make an excuse for you... get that thing off!"

Lee obeyed and unscrewed the nails as Kenny, Clementine, Katjaa, Duck, Mark and David left the barn for dinner.. With the assembly off, Lee opened the doors to a gruesome sight.

It was a slaughterhouse, with blood splattered everywhere.

Lee already saw it before though.

Lee, not wanting to stare at it any longer, turned around and was startled by Andy's presence. "Boy. Didn't you hear the bell? Dinner's ready."

"I know, I just found it open like this. I was coming just now." Lee lied. Andy folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Probably my idiot brother." Andy assumed. Lee nodded and left the barn with Andy. It was time to see who was upstairs as it wasn't Mark.

"Biscuits, wow!" Duck exclaimed from the next room. Lilly had left the bathroom just as Lee entered. Danny apologized about the blocked off back room and entered the dining room. Lee noticed the gun sticking out his jeans.

"Everyone sit down, I'll go get dinner! Oh, this is a delight." Brenda smiled, in her happy tone. Everyone was present at the table.

"Mind if I wash my hands first?" Lee asked. Brenda nodded.

"Bathrooms on the right." She told. Lee nodded and left the room. Seeing the red wire which was on the floor, he followed it to the bathroom upstairs. The bathroom where Mark had his legs cut off, it was a good thing he'd saved Mark.

Creeping up the stairs, Lee tried not to draw attention by the making the steps creak under his shoes. Reaching the top, Lee walked over to the closet door where the red wire lead.

Noticing it had split, Lee re-attached it and a light turned on in the bathroom next door. Lee shut the closet door, and entered the bedroom. Walking over to the shelf, he began to push.

Now that the shelf was out of the way, Lee was met with the bathroom door for the second time. Hesitant at first, Lee firmly grapsed the handle and opened it up slowly. A dead body.

Like Mark before, the man had its legs cut off. Probably for meat; he also had a shotgun wound to the face. Lee remembered now, it was the bandit from the woods that the other man shot. The St. Johns must of brought him here whilst Lee was checking the perimeter. He was confused on how they got the body without Carley, Ben and Travis seeing.

Shrugging off the thought, Lee ran out of the room and down the stairs. Entering the dining room, Clementine was about to eat some of the meat.

"Clementine! **DON'T EAT THAT!** " Lee yelled. Everyone in the rooms attention was set on him. Clementine, confused at first, set the fork down.

"Lee. What is it?" Mark asked. Lee noticed no one was eating apart from Duck, Travis, Brenda and the brothers.

"Yeah, Lee. What did you find?" Kenny agreed. Larry rolled his eyes.

"Sit the fuck down. This lady has made us a meal."

"You don't get it. You're eating _HUMAN_ meat. There's someone upstairs legless and dead." Lee explained. Upon hearing this, Katjaa pulled Duck's plate away and Duck complained but didn't argue. Travis looked like he was about to puke.

"What?"

"Lee, that's crazy."

"What the hell?"

"Really?"

The responses came like crazy. Kenny said Lee was scaring the kids and Lilly asked what was wrong with him. Larry scoffed.

"Don't indulge him Lilly. It's always something with this guy."

"Fuck you, Larry. If you wanna be some fucking cannibal, be one. But after you've finished, go upstairs and check the guy with his legs cut off." Lee retorted. Larry's eyes widened, Lee looked to Brenda. "Brenda. Tell 'em what they're eating."

Brenda stared at her meal, the lights on the table shining her face as everyone else on the table stared at her. She sighed until she admitted it. "It's true."

"Everything coulda turned all right for you folks." Danny added.

"He's dead already. We gotta think about livin'. And you saw him get shot in the woods, so did some of your people." Andy told, shouting.

"Settle down, honey." Brenda replied. "Growin' up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste. It was how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you got monsters roamin' around that do nothin' but eat people." Brenda explained. Larry stared at her, shocked whilst Kenny looked for a weapon. "And for what? To continue til' they eat some more. We think we can put that meat to better use."

As she finished, everyone had pushed their plates away as Travis puked on the floor behind him.

"You sick fuckin' cannibals." Lee shouted. He started to demand. "You're sick in the head. Let us go!"

Everyone stared at Brenda, she shook her head. "Andy is right; we go after folks who were gonna die any ways, one way or another."

"Like y'all." Danny added, swallowing a piece of his meat.

"Guy's get your weapons!" Lee demanded. As everyone started to move, Andy brought out a pistol and aimed it at Lee, saying no one was going anywhere. Danny also got up and pointed his rifle at the people at the table.

It was a riot. Lilly shouted at the brothers to let them go as Kenny threatened them for doing this to his family. Duck complained to his mother about what he had eaten, David, Travis and Mark had stood up to grab a weapon. Larry was uncontrollably swearing whilst Clementine started to cry.

Clementine pleaded for Lee but Andy noticed this and grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her off the table. She screamed in pain.

" **YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!** " Lee yelled running up to Andy but was stopped by Danny's rifle to his neck. Lee grabbed it and Danny accidentally shot, but missed Lee. The roof was hit instead. Lee used Danny's rifle to hit him in the face, sending him to the floor.

He grabbed the rifle and aimed it at the other St. John brother. Thinking Danny was knocked out, Danny stood back up and smashed a glass from the table over Lee's head, knocking him out.

* * *

Lee woke up later. His vision was still hazy, the first thing he saw was a pile of salt licks. He heard coughing and Larry's shouts. Puking came after.

Blinking a couple of times, he noticed Clementine who noticed him also. She ran up to him.

Clementine crouched down to Lee's level and was holding back tears. "It-It was a p-person... They tried to make us eat a person."

Clementine also told him about how she didn't eat any of the meat. Larry then blamed them eating the meat on Lee but Lilly stopped him from shouting any further, he continued to bang on the door.

"Lee. Those mother fuckers have my family and some of the group! And we're stuck in a fucking meat locker!" Kenny yelled. Larry then blamed something else on Lee but Kenny told him to shut up.

Lee stood up straight and Clementine complained about being scared. Lee told her not too be and that it was going to be okay.

Lee stared around the room. Inside was himself, Clementine, Larry, Lilly, Kenny, David and Travis. Mark, Doug, Katjaa and Duck were not. Lilly and Travis were both recovering from puking whilst Kenny and David were thinking of a plan. Larry banged on the door like crazy, and shouted all the curses and obscenities.

Lee walked over to the air vent inside the room, Clementine would climb through to unlock it on the other side. He inspected the nails, the multitool was taken off him, so they would have to open it up with the coins.

"Hey. Any of you got any coins?" Lee asked. He knew Larry had, but couldn't ask for them due to Larry not bringing it up at the motel. Lilly turned to her dad.

"Yeah. I got some. What do you need them for?" Larry asked, harshly. Lee knew he'd need confirmation on what, Larry was always suspicious.

"I need something to use to get off these nails on the air vent. We don't have a screwdriver so nails would do. And when the air vent is off, someone small like Travis or Clementine can crawl through and unlock the door on the other side." Lee explained his plan. Larry considered it and nodded, handing over the coins. Lee nodded to him.

"Great fuckin' plan Lee." Kenny congratulated, David, Travis and Lilly agreed.

Lee used the nails to take off the screws as everyone patiently waited behind him, apart from Larry who was still banging. Once all the nails were off, Kenny helped him carry the air vent to the floor.

"Should I crawl through?" Travis asked. Clementine ran up.

"No. I can do it." She stated, eagerly with a smile. Lee crouched down to her level, but before he could ask her anything, Larry fell to the floor holding his heart.

"Dad!" Lilly shouted, falling to the floor next to Larry. "I think he's had a heart attack."

"Is he dead?" Kenny asked.

"No!" Lilly yelled back.

Lee crouched down next to Lilly, bringing some spare nitroglycerin pills out of his back pocket and handing them to Lilly. "Will this do? I had some spares..."

"Yes!" Lilly exclaimed, hugging Lee. "Okay. Once I give them to him, he'll need CPR."

"I know how to do it." David stepped up. Lilly turned to him with a smile. "Well, I used to be a teacher. I was trained in this stuff, y'know."

Lilly nodded. "Alright. Get ready, as soon as I give him the pills, you start."

David nodded, crouching down to get ready. Lilly fed Larry the pills and David started to perform CPR by pumping on his heart. Kenny sighed.

"Let's hope to God he makes it." Kenny whispered. Lee heard this and was perplexed, he always thought he hated Larry. He shrugged it off and turned back to Clementine.

"Alright, sweat pea. You sure you can do this?" Lee asked. Clementine nodded, Lee smiled and stood up. "Okay, Clem. I'll boost you, once you go through, unlock the door and we'll do the rest, alright? Be careful, sweat pea."

Lee boosted Clementine up through the vent and she crawled to the next room.

Next came clanging noises along with some foot steps. Suddenly, Clementine screeched and it went quiet. Lee knew she was okay but Kenny and the others were still shocked.

Clementine opened the door and she came back inside. She started to warn Lee. "Lee. There's a man outside."

"Alright. Lilly, Kenny, let's go. David'll restart Larry's heart and Travis, you protect Clementine." Lee explained. David and Travis nodded in unison, and Lilly, Lee and Kenny walked out of the meat locker.

"I told you there was something up with this room! It's a god damn human slaughterhouse." Kenny stated, Lilly stared around shocked.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, Kenny." Lilly apologized. Lee rubbed his ears, did Lilly actually apologize to Kenny, he shrugged it off though.

"It's fine. Grab a weapon and let's go." Kenny told. Lee grabbed a sickle, Lilly grabbed a hay hook and Kenny grabbed a mini cattle prod.

Lee and Lilly crouched walked to Kenny who was waiting at the door, he asked if they were ready and they both nodded. Kenny nodded back, and opened the door quietly.

The three entered the barn and started to walk towards Danny; Lee noticed his rifle sitting next to the hay stack he was sat on. Andy would come any second now.

"Dan. What you doin' sittin' in the rain out here like a weirdo?" Andy asked, walking up. Kenny dragged Lee into a stall on the right while Lilly hid in one on the left.

"Just watchin' the barn like you told me to."

"Alright. Mama says we can't keep that many folks alive and not expect trouble. Pick one to keep and kill the rest."

"Can I pick which one to keep alive?"

"Fine. Not the kid. Not enough meat on her to trade."

"What they doin'?" Kenny asked, interrupting Lee listening in on the St. John brothers.

"I don't know. I'll check." Lee told. He looked outside the stall and noticed Danny was setting up a bear trap, Lee went back inside and told Kenny before checking again. This time, Danny had his rifle pointed to Lee.

Lee quickly grabbed it and Danny shot it in the air, luckily, it didn't graze Lee's ear this time. He used the sickle and stabbed Danny who groaned in pain before taking it out and pushing Lee to the floor.

Kenny came out next and stunned Danny with cattle prod. Lilly, who was seeing this, stepped out her stall and stabbed Danny with the hay stack. Danny fell back before ironically landing in the bear trap he set up.

"Where's my family, asshole!?" Kenny shouted the question as Lilly helped Lee stand up.

"You can't have 'em! We need the vet!"

"NO!" Katjaa's voice suddenly screamed. Kenny was startled.

"KAT! Lee, Lilly come on!" Kenny demanded.

"Just go. We won't be far behind." Lee replied, glaring at Danny as Lilly did also. Lilly grabbed a pitchfork and aimed it at Danny's face; Danny looked up with a grin.

"You see... this is how the world works now. Give some of yourself so others can live! Ugh... You see, you can have me but if you kill me. The meat get's tainted-"

"You're already tainted!" Lilly yelled. They were the last words Danny heard before Lilly sent the pitchfork through his face. Lee stared at Lilly, he didn't know she had it in her.

At that moment, David, Travis and Clementine entered the room. Larry was hanging onto David. Lilly turned to them and once she noticed her dad, she ran up to him and hugged him. Larry returned the hug.

"Killin' cannibals, I see. That's my girl." Larry complimented as they released from the hug. Suddenly, Katjaa's pleads could be heard again.

"That's Katjaa. I'm gonna go get her, someone take care of Clementine." Lee ordered, running outside.

He waited by the fields, because he knew Carley and Ben would come up any minute. Lee stared at the house, he thought maybe Mark and Doug were trapped inside with Katjaa. He knew that Duck would be outside with Danny.

Rustling came from the bushes as a walker walked up, it was quickly taken down by Carley.

"Carley!" Lee exclaimed, once she showed herself.

"Lee? Is everything okay? We heard screams as we were coming up to the house!" Carley asked, after shushing Ben.

"No. Nothing is fucking okay. The bandit we saw earlier who got shot, the St. Johns dragged him back here and chopped off his legs before trying to feed them to us." Lee explained, trying not to shout.

"Shit! Is our group okay?" Carley asked.

"No. Larry had a heart attack but David gave him CPR. Doug and Mark are missing, Katjaa's inside the house, Andy has Duck and I think Kenny is going after Andy, I'm not sure."

"All right, we're coming in to help." Carley told.

"The main gate is too dangerous, go around back, find another way." Lee warned. Carley nodded and told Lee to be careful before she and Ben walked around back.

Lee crouched walked closer to the farm house and closer to Katjaa's screams and pleads.

"No, please God, _NO!_ " She screamed. Brenda's voice came next.

Lee crouched walk up to the door gate and walked up the hill. About half way up, Brenda came to door.

"Andy? Danny? Who's there?" She asked. This was Lee's chance, he ran up to the door and barged in. Unfortunately, the door had to be opened the other way, not inwards, Lee had forgotten. Brenda was startled at the bang and grabbed Katjaa and aimed the gun to her temple before returning to the stairs.

Lee opened up the door and stepped inside. He'd have to reason with Brenda, but he didn't know how he'd get her to let go of Katjaa.

As Lee started to reason, Brenda went up the stairs. He quickly noticed Doug and Mark at the top, both armed with knifes. That's how he'd rescue Katjaa.

Lee carried on reasoning as Katjaa carried on pleading. Once Brenda reached the top, Mark stabbed her in the head. Lee knew he'd regret that, but he had to do it.

Brenda fell to the floor and Katjaa nearly fell down the stairs but Lee caught her.

"Lee! They have Duck! Where's Kenny?" She asked, frantically as Doug and Mark came down the stairs.

" **DON'T MOVE, ASSHOLE!** " Andy's voice shouted. Katjaa, hearing this, ran outside followed by Lee, Mark and Doug.

Outside, Andy had his rifle aimed at the back of Duck's head. Kenny was in front of them.

"Let him go! Dammit!" He cursed.

"That ain't gonna happen." Andy stated. Andy soon noticed Lee and was distracted, Kenny then tried to run up but Andy turned back to him and shot him near the edge of his stomach.

Katjaa screamed violently as she fell to the floor next to Kenny. Duck started to scream for his Dad.

"You brought this on yourself!" Andy shouted. "All we wanted was a little gasoline!"

A gunshot went off and Andy yelled holding his ear. Releasing from Andy's grasp, Duck ran over to his father and mother. Carley had shot Lee; he already knew she would.

Lee ran up to Andy and tackled him before he could recover. The two fell down the hill, crashing through the fence.

Lee got up before Andy could but was too slow, Andy kicked him in the face and turned on the generator. Grabbing the back of Lee's collar, he dragged him over to the now electrified fence. Lee groaned and struggled as Danny began to push him to the fence. Using all his strength, he managed to stay back.

Lilly and Clementine appeared in the doorway of the barn with the rest of the group that had been left there.

"Lilly! HELP!" Lee shouted. Lilly raised the rifle she was holding and aimed it at Andy. She shot and hit Andy in the same ear Carley had shot.

Andy yelled in pain and released Lee. Lee quickly grabbed Andy and pulled him to the floor. He punched him in the face repeatedly, until he realized it wasn't worth it.

Pulling himself off Andy, Lee started to walk back to his group who had now all gathered next to the dairy gate.

"Fuck you, Lee! Just you wait til' Dan and Mama get out here. Then you're fucked." Andy shouted, as he struggled to stand up.

"They ain't coming back." Lee clarified.

"What? What do you mean, Lee? **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?** " He shouted the questions despite Lee ignoring them. "Come back and fight me like a man, Lee."

Lee turned around and stared him dead in the eye. He was bruised and wet, it was the ultimate downfall of a cannibalistic farmer. "You ain't worth the energy."

Lee walked away and ignored Andy's pleads. Re-joining his group, Clementine began to shout. "They're getting in!"

She pointed to the fences which were now being taken down by walkers. Kenny demanded they get out of the farm now and everyone agreed.

* * *

They began to head down the road. Leaving the farm. Lee couldn't help but grin, he was loving this second chance.

But it was now time to meet with the strangers car. Lee didn't know how to avoid it, so he thought they might just have to take it, despite Clementine saying it was bad. Lee knew how to make the strange not contact her though, but he didn't like his plan on doing so.

Lee walked down the road in front, Mark and Doug next to him. Carley and Clementine followed, then by Kenny, Katjaa and Duck, Ben, Travis and David, and Lilly and Larry.

"Hey Lee, I'd apologize for leaving the motel unattended, but ya know." Carley spoke up, walking next to him.

"It's fine. You did help by shooting Andy, though. So did Lilly." Lee responded.

Carley asked about how the St. Johns were killing people for food, and Lee responded like he did last time. Truthfully, even when she asked about Clementine knowing.

Meanwhile, Katjaa was asking about Kenny's well being. Since he was groaning and moaning. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be fine, Kat. Just not as young as I used to be." Kenny responded, smiling. Katjaa and Duck returned it. Lee slowed down so he could speak with Kenny.

"Hon, go on ahead and give me and Lee a sec." Kenny ordered, giving Katjaa a kiss before ruffling Duck's hair. "That shit back there was bad. What do you think?"

"I know it was terrible, but... me and Clementine are always with you and your family." Lee responded, Kenny smiled whilst clutching his side.

"Thanks. Listen, that RV back at the motor inn is almost ready to roll. I want you, Clementine, Carley, Doug and Mark to come with us. No change. But if David and them two kids wanna come... the more, the merrier."

"You know what Kenny. I think that's a perfect idea. David and them kids can come aswell. But listen, I'd protect Lilly and Larry with all my strength and even though Larry hates me... I love him like family. If you want to leave them behind, so be it, but listen to me. I won't forgive you for that." Lee responded, staring at the floor.

Kenny sighed heavily. "Fine by me."

He walked ahead whilst Clementine, Lilly and Larry came. Lee stopped so he could walk with Clementine. "Hey, Clem. How you doin'?"

"Lee... are those bad people dead?" She asked. He sighed.

"I'm glad to say, Clem, yeah they are. And just so you know, it wasn't my fault, they brung it on themselves and I was protecting you." Lee responded. Clementine smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad you're protecting me." She smiled that bright smile of hers.

"Hey, Lee." Larry's voice shot up. Lee looked up to see Lilly and Larry. Larry was walking fine by now.

"Go on ahead, Clem. I'll be right back. What's up Larry?" Lee asked as Clementine ran up to Kenny who was nearby. Larry looked to Lilly who nodded.

"I just gotta say... thanks for back at the farm. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead now. So... friends?" He asked, sticking out his hand. Lee smiled and shook his hand.

"Definitely. It may not seem like it but... I love you like family and in the apocalypse. Family's the most important thing in the world." Lee responded. Larry smiled.

"I know that. That's why I still have Lilly." He grinned and put his arm around Lilly who chuckled.

"Dad..." She groaned, but still held her smile. He kissed the top of her head and the three began walking again.

"Dad? What's that noise?" Duck's voice asked from in front. It was the strangers station wagon. Lee, Lilly and Larry walked foward and crouched once they noticed everyone else was.

"Sounds like a car..." Kenny told.

"Oh, God. Not more strangers..." Ben complained. Travis agreed by nodding.

Lee and Kenny looked at each other and crouch walked ahead whilst the rest of the group hung back. Lee had to act suspicious as he already knew that the car had no one inside. Apart from supplies.

"Hello?" Lee called out. No answer came and Lee crouch walked over. He leaned inside and took out the keys.

"Oh, crap." Kenny's voice called. "Baby, you gotta see this. There is a shit load of food and supplies back here!"

Duck ran over excitedly, followed by his mother and David. Larry walked over aswell, Clementine, Lilly, Ben, Travis, Doug and Mark hung back.

"This food could save all of us." Katjaa stated to the group.

"Look, we don't know if these people are dead." Travis told.

"If they come back, then we're just people who came out of the woods and ruined their lives." Lilly agreed. Larry rolled his eyes.

"Lilly. So what? We gotta take this food, for all of us."

"This stuff isn't ours." Clementine stated.

"Dad, who's car is this?" Duck asked.

"Don't worry about that Duck, it's ours now." Kenny responded.

"Don't worry, Ducky, it's abandoned." Katjaa agreed with her husband.

"What if it's not?" Clementine asked. "What if it's not abandoned? What if it IS someone's?"

Lee knew he had to agree with her. But, he couldn't at the same time. Clementine looked to Lee with her curious eyes; Lee gave in.

"You're right, Clem. Guys, me and Clem don't want any part of this." Lee stated.

"You sure, Lee?" Larry asked. Kenny raised an eyebrow at his kindness. "You and Clementine might get hungry."

"It's fine. We'll deal without it." Lee responded, smiling at Clementine who returned it. Larry hesitantly agreed.

"Suit yourselves." Kenny whispered. "The rest of us are taking this stuff." Kenny held out his hands for the keys. Lee rolled his eyes and took them from his back pocket before throwing them other.

"Okay! What have we got in here?" Kenny rhetorically asked, opening up the station wagon. Duck was behind him, jumping up like crazy, and a giddy kid.

"Is there any antibiotics?" Katjaa asked.

"Hey, look. More food." Mark stated.

Clementine held Lee's hand as the rest of the group rummaged through the back of the wagon.

"See if there is any water." Carley told.

"Any more technical stuff?" Doug asked.

"This jacket'll fit me." Travis told.

Lee couldn't believe this back then, and he still couldn't believe it now. His group, scavenging like crazy animals. And not knowing the aftermath that'll happen to the family following. He sighed and smiled at Clementine. At least Clementine knew how to think properly. She knew the outcome.

Kenny carried on passing boxes over to group members; Katjaa picked up a box and noticed a hoodie inside. She turned to Lee. "Hey, Lee. There's a hoodie here, it'll probably fit Clementine."

Lee knew she'd refuse but looked to her anyway, she shook her head and frowned. Lee turned back to Katjaa. "She doesn't want it. Thanks, though."

"Whatever, man. It's gonna get cold out eventually." Kenny stated. Lee noticed Larry pick up the hoodie anyway.

"Hey, Lee." Carley's voice came. "There's some batteries here. I found a camcorder at the farm, Katjaa said that you, David or Danny must've picked it up. You can use the batteries in that. There's some for Clem's walkie too."

Lee forgot to help Carley with the radio so he couldn't joke around with the batteries. He accepted though. Clementine put the batteries in her walkie and as Lee watched, Carley put the batteries in the camcorder.

"Woah, Lee. You're gonna wanna see this." Carley told, handing the camcorder over. It was time for Lee to witness Jolene's stalking.

* * *

The recording showed the early days of the group being at the motel. Kenny could be seen walking to Lee and Carley and Katjaa were in the background watching Duck colour whilst Mark and Larry moved furniture.

Heavy breathing was on the end of the camcorder, Lee knew Jolene was insane, or just delusional.

Kenny and Lee began to move a car which revealed Clementine colouring, Lilly walked over to her and crouched down.

Suddenly, the camcorder fell to show the insides of Jolene's tent. She began to yell. " _ **JAKE! BART! LINDA! AND ALL Y'ALL FUCKIN' SICKOS FROM THE SAVES LOTS! THEY CALL Y'ALL BANDITS! BUT YOU'RE RAPIST MONSTERS!**_ "

The recording was cut when a bandit crept up on Jolene making her fall back onto the camcorder.

The next recording showed Carley and Ben watching Duck and Clementine colour. Travis was in the background smoking. The recording zoomed in on Clementine. Jolene began to speak. " _Oh, darlin'. Look at you. Look. At. You. Oh, you need a mama, sweetheart. We won't let them bandits get you, will we?-_ "

" _Hey, Clem. How are you?_ " Lee asked in the recording.

" _I'm good. But... I lost my hat. Can you help me find it?_ " Clementine responded.

" _Sure, sweat pea. I'll help you find it. When I do, I'll give it back to you._ "

" _Thank you, Lee._ " Clementine thanked as they hugged.

" _-'all thinkin' you're safe, sittin' there actin' like things are the way they used to be._ " Jolene finished, she turned the camcorder around and aimed it at her face. " _Don't worry, little girl. Bandits got their eye on that dairy. As long as they keep gettin' food from them. You'll be safe. I promise._ "

Jolene looked tired and dirty in the video, some part in Lee felt sorry for her. She repeated her final words before the recording was cut. " _I promise._ "

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Yes, that was the end of chapter 4 and episode 2! I hope you enjoyed it. And at this rate, I think I can do each episode with two chapters, it'd be a pretty short story though, but there is a chance for a sequel.

Saved: Shawn Greene, Carley Doug, Mark, David Parker, Travis.

I'll see you guys and gals in the next one! Bye!


	5. Running Away

**Authors Note:** _Check Authors Note at the bottom of the chapter. It's important about this chapter._

* * *

Running. Running down the street in Macon. Back to his parents drug store. Lee, Kenny, Mark and David where on a supply run that Lilly had made. They stopped running and changed to a normal pace upon noticing the drug store.

Ever since Lee and the group escaped, the drug store had gone through hell. Walkers overrun then a military plane crashes into it.

The sky was grey, like Kenny had said, it was getting colder. Every night, Lee heard Clementine shivering. After a while of convincing, Lee had managed to get Clementine to wear the hoodie that Larry took.

It was also nice for Lee to be on good terms with Larry. Even though he still yelled a lot, he wasn't an asshole to Lee and actually took care of the group. Lilly was also still appreciative to Lee for saving her father. Ever since the aftermath of the St. Johns Dairy, things at the motel had been running smoothly, apart from bandit attacks. But Lee knew that the bandit attack would be coming up. Now that Lee was on good terms with both Larry and Lilly, he might be able to convince them to move out the group before the bandit invading attack.

Apart from the bandit attacks, it had been pretty depressing in the group. Ever since Carley told them all about how when you die, you come back as a walker unless you destroy the brain, the whole group was pretty shocked. Lee was glad that the incident came up later so Kenny didn't try and kill Larry in the meat locker.

"Looks like this is our lucky day." Kenny stated, noticing that there was no walkers.

"Hopefully we'll be able to get in and out quickly aswell as getting a lot of supplies to take back." Mark added.

"The walkers will probably take us by surprise." David mumbled.

"I agree with David. Watch your back just in case." Lee warned. Kenny and the others agreed and they carefully made their way towards the drug store. Lee checked a store nearby called: 'Tim's Tools & More.'

Peaking in through the boarded up windows, Lee saw that nothing was inside. Sighing, he followed the others to the drug store.

"Mmph. Man." Kenny complained, grabbing his side. The side he'd been shot in.

"Your side okay?" David asked. Kenny nodded and shrugged it off.

"So, guys. Where do you come down on stayin' or goin'?" Kenny asked.

"Leaving the motel?" Mark asked, confused. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I've been talking about it for a while. I need to know where you all stand on this situation... It's becoming _unsafe_." Kenny warned.

"I agree with Kenny. We should pack up soon, the sooner we go, the safer we are." David stated. Kenny smiled.

"See. That's a man who has his priorities straight. Now, Lee, Mark, I need to know if you wanna go or not." Kenny told. Mark shook his head.

"Look. If it comes down to it, I'll go. But... the motel is safe. And we gotta stay there for the remainder of the time we can." Mark responded. Kenny turned to Lee who sighed.

"We should go, I agree with you. The motel's run its course and it's not safe." Lee replied. Mark rolled his eyes and Kenny smiled.

"You're damn right it has." Kenny responded. "We pile into that RV and don't pull over 'til we see water. And if Lilly's dead set on goin-"

"Kenny. We ain't leavin' Lilly." Lee told. "We'll go when we need to. And we'll bring Lilly."

Kenny grumbled. "Fine. So the people goin' are me, Katjaa, Duck, Clementine, you Lee, David and Mark, Carley, Doug, Travis and Ben. We'll see about Larry and Lilly."

"Alright. Up and over." Mark stated as they reached the ladder they normally used on supply runs. David went up first, followed by Mark and then Kenny. As Kenny reached the top, the ladder fell.

"Damn. I guess we overran her uses." Lee complained.

"No kiddin'." Kenny agreed.

"Here. Mark dangle me over, I'll grab Lee's arm and bring him up. We're only doin' it this one time since I don't think we can come back here with the broken ladder." David explained his plan. Mark reluctantly agreed and dangled David over; once David grabbed Lee's arm, he dragged him up with Mark and Kenny's help, despite it hurting his side. All four where now on the trailer.

"Hey. It worked." Mark said, amazed.

"Guess it did. Come on, let's go." Lee responded, standing up.

Before they could leave, a scream occurred, filling the streets. Kenny, Mark and David were confused but Lee knew who it was. A survivor who was soon to die. She ran out into the street, chased by a walker.

"Shit. We need to help its a survivor. HEY! LADY, COME HERE!" Mark shouted. The woman who was screaming instantly heard and ran over. Kenny slapped his arm.

"What the fuck, Mark. You just brought them all on us." Kenny whispered, trying his best not to yell. Mark scoffed and made David dangle him off the trailer so he could pick up the survivor. Even Lee knew it was a bad idea, but he wanted to save as many people as possible, so he was thankful of Mark for calling her over.

As David pulled her up, the walkers followed and started to bang on the trailer, Lee turned to the woman and handed her a bag. "Introductions come later, use this bag and get as many supplies in this place as possible! Come on!

The now group of five, jumped off the other side of the trailer. Fortunately, no walkers had came out on the other side. The five entered the drug store through the back and started to rummage.

"Let's go. We ain't got all day." Kenny told, putting some bandages in his bag, the others followed and so did the woman. "Get everything out from these racks. And don't forget to check under the counter this time."

Lee grabbed some medicine boxes and bottles along with some snacks. Turning to another shelf, he grabbed more medicine and snacks. He also grabbed some cigarettes for Travis.

Looting two more drawers, Lee stated they'd grabbed everything. Kenny and the others agreed and jumped over the counter to escape. Surprisingly to Lee, the woman was calm through all of this, he was surprised due to how frantic she was on the streets.

When Lee hopped over, the door crashed down on top of him, he tried his hardest to push it off and shouted for help. David and Mark came instantly, pulling the door off of him. Once the door was off, Lee pushed a fridge over to block the door.

"Out! We need to get out!" Kenny ordered as they ran. Suddenly, a pilot that had became a walker from the plane crash attacked Lee. He smashed it in the face with the butt of his rifle but due to its face protection, it didn't work.

David shot it in the face though, so Lee didn't have to do the whole fight scene. He'd have to thank David later for that.

"Alright. Let's go!" Kenny shouted, escaping through the wall. David followed, next by the girl, then Mark, then Lee.

As the five ran down the road, they slowed down upon noticing they escaped Macon.

"Alright." Lee smiled. He turned to the woman. "Hey. What's your name?"

"B-Beatrice." She responded.

"You bit?"

"No."

"Alright. I'm Lee, this is Kenny, Mark and David." Lee introduced himself and his group to the woman. She smiled faintly.

"Nice to meet ya." She smiled. Lee wasn't planning on saving her, as she got bit later on, but due to Mark shouting so early, he managed to save her from getting bit. Lee smiled in regards, it was always nice to save people. Even if their life's were used as bait so they could get more supplies. That's what Kenny did last time.

"Beatrice, pass me your bag. I need to check what you got." Lee told. Beatrice handed it over without a fight and Lee checked inside. Medicine, food, toothpaste, toilet paper, the usual. "Alright. Thanks."

Lee passed her back the bag. Kenny noticed how dirty she looked. "Hey, Beatrice. Hope you don't mind me sayin' this but... you're a mess. We don't have showers or baths where we're holed up but we have towels you can use."

"No, I don't mind." She replied. "Living without showers or fresh clothes is a pain. Thanks for the towels, though."

The five arrived back at camp. Doug was on watch at the moment with Ben, they seemed to be forming a friendship. Lee smiled at that, he looked to Clementine upon entering, she was making one of them leaf rubbing things. Last time, she was on her walkie talkie, but Lee had to do his plan which he regretted. He had to throw away her walkie talkies which he never wanted to do, not to Clementine. He sighed.

Clementine noticed they arrived and ran over. "You're back! Ben found some stickers in a drawer, I put them on my hat."

She pulled off her hat to show Lee. He smiled. "Hey, sweat pea. That's neat. I'll find you in a minute."

Lee walked over to Lilly's room and knocked on her door. Lee knew before that she wouldn't be happy about new survivors joining the group but Lee talked to her about it. Saying everyone deserves a chance, and might save your life, one way or another. She agreed to letting new people in the group and surprisingly, even Larry agreed.

She opened the door with a smile.

"Looks like we got the kid on watch again. Lucky we have an adult with him. By adult, meaning Doug." Kenny commented.

"What did you get?" She asked, ignoring Kenny's comment. Lee handed her the rifle and Lilly handed him back his glock.

"We might as well leave a sign out that says: 'the men are gone, come rape our women and children.'" Kenny joked.

"Ha."

Lee grinned handing her the bag.

She looked inside before Lee added. "We got four other bags just like that."

"Four more? We only sent four people out though."

"This is Beatrice." Lee greeted them. Beatrice stepped out from behind Mark to go inside to meet Lilly. "Beatrice, this is Lilly."

Lilly was shocked at her messy appearance but ignored it and held out a hand. "Hello, and welcome to our group."

Beatrice shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same."

"David, how about you go show Beatrice where the towels are." Lee said, butting in. David obliged and left with Beatrice.

Lilly turned to Lee with a scowl. "Look, I know we had the conversation about letting people in. And I'm fine with doing so, but just... can you not bring in so many people at once? We only got David, Ben and Travis a couple of days ago."

"I know, I know. It's just I gotta speak with you later about something." Lee replied. He was going to ask about leaving, even though Lilly wasn't the person to actually leave somewhere that was safe, but Lee would have to try. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Give me the other bags." Kenny gave his bag and Mark gave his, David's and Beatrice's. "If we carry on like this, we'll survive the winter here."

"The winter? We'll freeze-" Kenny begun but was interrupted by Lee.

"Kenny. I'll talk with her, you and Mark go do something." Lee ordered. Kenny ignored him and carried on.

"As I was saying. We'll freeze our asses off here."

"That's a risk to take. And piling up in RV with all the members of the group is so much better, right?"

"Well of course. We'd actually survive."

"You two, stop arguing. We'll do what's best for the kids. Doesn't that make sense?" Lee butted in.

"It's suicide out there."

"We'll die in here."

"You're right." Lilly admitted but frowned. "You could see someone sleeping and kill one of us."

"At it again, are we?" Carley asked, walking over with Katjaa.

"Can it, Carley." Kenny demanded.

"That's it. If you're all just gonna argue, I ain't gonna be around to hear it." Mark told walking outside. He wasn't leaving the camp, Lee knew that. He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Don't boss people around!" Lilly demanded. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But someone's needs to make executive decisions for the group though, and I don't think you're capable any more." Kenny admitted.

"Look, Lilly." Lee began. "I love you and your dad, and I love all of our group but... I gotta do what's best for Clementine, and if that means escaping in the RV. Then so be it, I was gonna talk with you about this alone but. I think you and your dad should come with us."

"What!?" Kenny and Lilly asked simultaneously, both shocked.

"I know." Lee replied. He was now going to bring up someone stealing up, like Lilly, he kept a secret supply hole of his own. Most of the time, he'd sneak food to the kids. "I've got a supply hole of my own, it's to feed Clementine and Duck. But someone's been stealing from it. Someone's been stealing from the group. And we can't trust that person, so we figure out who it is, find them, make them explain why they did it and head out. Because, I got a gut feeling that they're taking my supplies to trade with the bandits. And I also have a feeling that them bandits will attack soon."

Kenny, Carley and Katjaa stared at him shocked while Lilly looked surprised. "They're stealing from you too."

"Wait. So we all just got supplies of our own now?" Carley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not now, Carley. Let's just figure out who it was." Lee responded. Lilly began to mumble under her breath just as Larry came.

"What's goin' on? Group meeting without me?" He asked, harshly. Lilly turned to him.

"Dad. We're leaving soon." Lilly stated, Lee and Kenny turned to her surprised and shocked. Lee didn't expect she'd say it. And the look on Kenny's face said he didn't either. Neither of them was as shocked as Larry.

"What the fuck do you mean?" He asked, frowning. Lee wasn't sure if he was angry or disappointed.

"You heard me. Pack your things, we're finding out who that was and leaving. Without them!" She explained. Lee had to stop her, even though Ben was a reckless kid, he still couldn't leave him behind.

"Lilly, woah now. Don't retort to harsh punishments, we'll find out who it was and reason with them. If they apologize, we'll bring them with us. If they don't, then we'll think up a punishment. But we can't leave without them, where's your humanity?" He asked. Lilly hated when he brung that up but couldn't say no.

"Fine. Me and you'll find out who it was. Dad, help Kenny and everyone else pack up. We're leaving." She told. Lee was glad she was convinced. Once Lee found a way to prove it was Ben, they were moving out. He also didn't have to go through the whole Duck, Batman and Robin situation. He could find the clues himself but Lee had another plan.

Lee and everyone else left Lilly's room, apart from Larry who had to speak with her. Kenny turned to Lee with Katjaa by his side.

"Lee... I gotta say, thank you. First for looking out for our little Duck and Clementine, a supply hole of your own for the kids. I'm extremely grateful and second, convincing Lilly. I agree with ya, those bandits might attack soon."

Katjaa spoke up next. "Yes. Thank you, Lee. For looking out for little Ducky and protecting our group. We're gonna be safe because of you."

Kenny kissed his wife and walked away to pack things up. Lee knew how he'd catch Ben in the act of giving out supplies. He was glad he kept the camcorder, and was also glad it still worked.

Entering his room, he opened the drawer and took the camcorder out. Lee's secret supply hole was hidden in a grate in his bathroom. Going inside his bathroom, he hid the camcorder inside a plant facing the grate and turned it on. He felt like a prankster, most pranksters would do something like this. When he and his wife got along, him and her would sit in bed and watching prank videos. He enjoyed it back then.

Leaving his apartment, he went over to Lilly's apartment to explain his camcorder plan. Larry was still inside so he'd have to knock.

Upon doing so, Larry opened the door. "Lee. What do you need? We're kinda busy?"

"Gotta explain my plan to Lilly, about the stolen supplies." Lee replied. Larry nodded and let him in. Lilly was sat on her bed. She looked up at Lee and smiled.

"Hey, Lilly. I found a way to catch the burglar in the act. Y'know that camcorder someone found at the dairy, I hid that near where my secret supply hole was. When they steal from it, I can see who it was by watching it." Lee explained. Lilly smiled.

"Wow. That's a pretty good plan." She complimented. Larry grinned.

"God, I feel like a spy. I ever tell you I wanted to be a spy?" Larry asked. Lilly laughed, Lee smiled at her laughing, she hadn't laughed in a while.

"I know, dad. Mom used to go on about you complaining about wanting to be a spy." Lilly managed to say through giggles. Larry smiled and left the room.

Lilly turned back to Lee. "They'll probably go for my supplies in about-" She checked the clock on the side of her bed. "Ten minutes. After that, they'll probably go for yours."

"Yeah. Call me in ten minutes, see if they've stole." Lee stated, leaving. Lilly nodded and left also. She had to be out of the room so Ben could strike. Lilly called Ben off duty and went up onto the RV to talk with Doug. Lee hadn't spoken with Doug in a while, they'd have to catch up.

Lee had ten minutes to spare. He promised he'd talk to Clementine, so he did.

Walking over to her, she was sat doing a 'leaf rubbing.' Lee crouched down to her level and greeted her. "Hey, Clementine."

"Hey, Lee." She replied, sweetly.

"Whatcha working on there, Clem?" Lee asked, despite knowing already.

"It's called a leaf rubbing. My teacher Miss. Moore showed us how to do 'em when we went to the Botanical Garden once." She explained, setting down her chalk. She picked up her paper and the leaf she was using. "See? It's the same! Uhm, kind of."

"Now, that's really something." Lee complimented. Clementine smiled.

"I'll make one for you, too."

"Thanks, Clem." Lee responded. "I gotta ask you something though. Do you like it here? At the motel, I mean."

"I don't like it here." She replied, with a big emphasise on the like part.

"Do you want to leave?" Lee questioned.

"Where would we go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere else."

"Maybe if I knew where we were going."

"Yeah, that'd be a good thing to know. How would you feel about Savannah? See if your parents are there." Lee asked. He knew they'd be dead but he had to give Clementine hope. In a world like this, it'd be hard finding hope. Clementine smiled brightly.

"Really? Yes, I'd leave." She stated, getting giddy.

"Alright, sweat pea. I'll talk to the group. You make me that leaf rubbing, alright." He replied. Clementine nodded and returned to her leaf rubbing.

Lee looked around once more. He noticed Kenny and Katjaa weren't packing and Lee knew it was about Katjaa being uncomfortable around guns. Lee walked over.

"Hey, you two. Why aren't you packin'?" He asked, acting dumb.

"Hey, Lee. Just havin' a little spat." Kenny responded which earned a glare from Katjaa. She rolled her eyes.

"We all carry guns now and, well, I don't like it." She admitted.

"It's the way It's gotta be." Kenny retorted.

"I know. But I'm not getting used to it." She replied. Katjaa turned back to Lee. "I'm sorry. How are you Lee?"

"Look, I agree with Kenny." Lee stated, Katjaa frowned but Kenny smiled. "I know It's uncomfortable around a gun at first but believe me. You'll get used to it. It's a part of survival now, and you've gotta have a gun to secure yourself."

"There. That's it, that's enough reason to carry a gun." Kenny agreed, turning to his wife.

"I'll think about it." She told.

"Good, if you wan't to have a gun. Go to Kenny, he's your husband, he'll teach you how to use one. Now, get back to packin'. I think we'll be going fairly soon."

The both of them agreed and started to pack away more things. Lee grinned and walked over to David who was with Travis and the newcomer Beatrice, who where at the moment, cleaning Beatrice up in the truck.

"Hey, David, Travis, Beatrice." Lee greeted. The three turned around and Lee noticed Beatrice was a lot cleaner. "Hey, Beatrice. New look, I like it." Lee complimented. Beatrice smiled and wiped more dirt off her face.

"Hey, Lee. Watcha need?" David asked. Lee turned to Travis.

"Well one thing is, more cigarettes." He told, bring them out from his pack pocket and handing them to Travis. "Don't do it around the kids, though."

Travis showed a grateful smile and shoved them in his back pocket. David frowned at Lee when he got Travis cigarettes, he must of not agreed with a teenager smoking. "I won't."

"Now, David. I need you to start packing up stuff, because we're all leaving today." Lee stated which shocked David but confused Beatrice as she raised an eyebrow.

"Already?" She asked.

"Yeah. Someone's been stealin' from us. And I got a gut feelin' that them bandits gonna attack." Lee explained. David look a lot less shocked and obeyed to his commands.

"Alright. Travis go and pack up, I'll come over in a sec." He told. Travis nodded and ran off.

"Also, David."

"Yeah, Lee?"

"Thanks for shootin' that walker down at the drug store.

"Oh, yeah. No problem, it was nothing." David smiled.

Lee checked his watch, ten minutes had passed.

"Okay. I gotta go, get packin'." Lee told. He turned around and walked over to the RV. "Hey, Lilly it's time."

She nodded and handed Doug the rifle who was startled at first but took it anyway. She climbed off the RV and entered Lee's apartment. Lee picked up the camcorder from his bathroom and stood next to Lilly as he re-winded.

"Alright. Moment of truth." Lilly uttered, as Lee set it to the moment that Ben would strike.

The recording showed Ben walking into the bathroom and looked around before quickly falling to the floor and opening the grate. He took some medicine and food out before putting the grate back on and escaping. Lilly was surprised and furiated to say the least. Lee stared at her angry expression.

"That fucker." She whispered before running out. Lee followed, worried about what she was going to do.

Once outside, Lee noticed Lilly going up to Ben who was packing away some beans. Lilly ran up to him and stopped next to him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Lilly asked, in a stentorian tone. Ben looked at her, his face showing a mix of surprise and fright.

"L-Lilly... I-I don't know what you mean." Ben stuttered, walking back. Due to the loudness of Lilly's voice, some group members showed up. Kenny and Katjaa, Larry, Mark, Carley and Doug was watching from the RV.

"Lee. Camcorder. Now." Lilly demanded. Lee handed it over, and Lilly turned to the group. "Everyone. Watch this, once you do watch it. We can't trust this fucker. This is him stealing from Lee's supplies."

Lilly set it back to the part where Ben was in the bathroom and everyone watched. Ben was shaking from behind Lee.

Once the video finished, everyone looked to Ben, with astonishment planted on their faces. Except Kenny, he had anger, and all that anger was going to be beaten into Ben.

"C'MERE YOU SHITBIRD!" Kenny yelled, trying to get at him. Fortunately for Ben, Mark and Katjaa held him back.

"Kenny, calm down. Once we figure out why he did it, we'll set out a punishment and then we'll leave." Lee reassured. Kenny frowned and sighed heavily before walking away, grumbling under his breath. Larry faced Lee.

"So. What are we doing with this fucking traitor?" Larry asked, making his cold dead eyes glare at Ben. Lee sighed.

"First. We need to know why he did it. After that, we'll deal a punishment that is suitable and runs okay with all of the camp." Lee replied. Larry scowled.

"Fine. Why did you do it then, you piece of shit?" Larry questioned. Ben looked terrified and nervous.

"B-Because... The bandits have one of my friends." He told. Larry rolled his eyes and Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Bullshit!" A voice yelled. Everyone turned to the origin of the voice and Travis was walking up. "You fucking saw what happened in that school gym. What them piece of shit bandits did. We barely made it out, and when we did. It was just us two and Mr. Parker. Them bandits ain't got any of our friends."

Larry grunted and turned to Travis. "So, you're saying this kid is lying?"

"Well he probably didn't mean it, the bandits probably tricked him. But yeah, apart from that he is." Travis responded, folding his arms whilst staring at the floor. Lee turned back to Ben.

"If you are tellin' the truth, that means the bandits tricked you, right?" Lee asked. Ben nodded frantically. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Now. What's his punishment?" Lilly asked. Lee shrugged.

"He can do all of the watch duties from now on?" Lee offered, even though it was more of a question. Lilly considered it but agreed in the end.

Lilly turned to Ben. "You go get the supplies you stole of me and Lee. When you do, bring 'em back and we'll pack the rest of the stuff before going."

David walked over with Beatrice as Ben ran off. "There's not much left to pack so we'll be able to go fairly soon."

"Alright. Listen everybody." Lilly began, noticing everyone was now with her apart from Ben. "It's gonna be a tight fit on that RV. So we're gonna have to try and squeeze everyone on. Kenny can drive, Katjaa can be in the passenger seat holding Duck. Lee on that bench thing holding Clem, Carley next to him and then someone else. Me and everyone else around that table thing and someone might have to stand."

Everyone nodded in unison and walked off to pack away what supplies they had left. Even Larry obliged.

Lee helped Clementine pack her art supplies in his back pack just as Ben arrived coming up to him. He handed him a small paper bag of medicine and food. "Thanks. Now get on the RV before you cause more trouble."

Ben obeyed and got on the RV, ignoring the glares coming from other group members. Clementine got on the RV as Lee brought his pack pack over to Kenny who was putting them onto the RV.

"Hell of a day, huh?" Lee asked, grinning.

"You can say that again." Kenny responded, mumbling.

"Kenny. I gotta ask you something."

"Sure. Go ahead, pal."

"Now that we are leaving. Where are we gonna go?"

"Fort Lauderdale. I got a boat there, we get on that and we'll be free from walkers for miles."

Lee knew they'd never make it before shrugged it off. "Cool."

Kenny nodded as Lee walked away to check on Lilly. Knocking on her door, he heard her voice from inside telling him to enter, which he did.

"Hey, Lilly. We're nearly ready to go." Lee stated. Lilly at the moment was reloading her rifle on her bed.

"Yeah, okay. Get my dad on the RV, I'll be out in a second." She responded. Lee nodded and left, looking to his left, he noticed Larry packing some cans into a box with Doug. Lee walked over.

"Larry, your daughter wants you on the RV. We are nearly ready to set off." Lee told. Larry dropped two more cans into the box and picked it up.

"Alright." He replied, walking over to the RV. Lee smiled, he still couldn't get over the fact that Larry was actually being kind to him, it was actually relaxing. Not having to deal with his arguments all the time. Lee turned to Doug.

"Hey, Doug. We ain't talked in a while." Lee greeted. Doug nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. To be honest, I thinks its because of all the trouble going on since the St. Johns." Doug told. Lee sighed.

"Those bandits gave us hell after the dairy farm. Glad we're leaving."

"I agree. We can get somewhere safe and get away from the bandits. Maybe there's some big camp or something that could take us in."

"Hope so. It'd be nice, not having to worry all the time. And no longer having to keep a weapon under your pillow at night."

"I know. Well, I gotta get this on the RV. Talk to you later." Doug finished, walking away. Lee nodded. At that moment, Lilly left her room and checked around the camp. Lee thought she was seeing if anyone was going to be left behind. Once she noticed Lee, she called him over. Lee grinned and walked over.

"You ready to go?" Lee asked. Lilly sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lilly responded. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by and hit the wall behind Lee and Lilly. Lilly sweared under her breath.

"Fuck! Bandits! Come on." Lee ordered, getting on the RV. Lilly followed. "Kenny! Start the RV, now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kenny responded, starting the RV and driving it through the gate and onto the road. They had escaped the upcoming bandit attack with more people than last time.

Lilly was wrong about the space on the RV and everyone had gotten a seat. Kenny, Katjaa and Duck were sat in front. Lee, Clementine, Carley, Ben and Travis sat on the bench, which was bigger than Lee thought. Lilly, Larry, David, Doug, Mark and Beatrice sat around the table.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "So, wait. Where are we exactly going? We never discussed that."

Lilly frowned. "Fuck. We didn't."

"Calm your horses back there." Kenny said. "We are going to Fort Lauderdale. I got a boat there."

"So what? We're just gonna put our whole group on a boat and sail into the sunset?" Larry asked, scoffing at the end. Kenny scowled.

"Listen, old man. That's the best shot we got." Kenny stated. Lee started to speak up so they didn't have to argue any more.

"Why not Savannah?" He asked, some people looked to him with raised eyebrows. "Clementine's parents are there. We were thinking we could go check, and it isn't far away."

Clementine smiled at Lee. Lilly was about to speak but Travis beat her to it. "Its a pretty good idea. Last I heard that Savannah was the last place to be infected. May have a low walker count."

"He's right. Savannah's the best chance we have, and we could find help there. Maybe the military held out?" Carley stated, even though it was more of a question. Larry scoffed.

"Oh, fuck the military. The only place they helped was Atlanta, and that didn't even last." Larry told. Lee furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that Larry was included in the military in some sort of way, but he didn't know why he hated them.

"I thought they tried to protect Athens." Beatrice told.

"Same with Marietta." David agreed.

"Shut it back there." Kenny said, trying not to yell. "We'll got to Savannah to find Clem's parents. And if we do then we'll get to Fort Lauderdale. If we don't, then the plan doesn't change. We are going to Fort Lauderdale. That's that."

"Who put you in charge?" Lilly asked, scowling.

"Me. Ever since you couldn't protect us." Kenny retorted. Larry stifled a laugh.

"Oh right. She can't protect us, my daughter has more balls then you."

"Fuck off, old man." Kenny yelled. Katjaa grabbed his arm and told him to keep his eyes on the road. He reluctantly obliged and kept on driving. Duck was making driving noises on his mothers lap. It went quiet until Clementine's tiny voice talked to Lee.

"Lee."

"Yeah, Clem." He replied.

"Will we ever find my parents?" She asked. Carley who was sat beside Lee felt sympathy for the girl.

"Of course, sweat pea. We might not know how long it will be until we find them but... we will find them. I promise." Lee lied. He knew there was no chance they were alive, the messages from Clementine's house proved that.

Suddenly, the RV crashed into something.

"What the fuck was that?" Larry asked. Lilly shrugged.

"We hit something. Gotta stop for a minute." Kenny responded, parking the RV onto the side of the road. Kenny got out along with Lilly, Larry, Mark, Ben and Beatrice got out whilst everyone else stayed inside.

Lilly crouched down to see what they had hit. Lee knew it was a walker.

"Kenny, the RV has some surface damage but there's a walker trapped underneath." Lilly stated, while Kenny grumbled.

"God dammit. Everyone, keep your eyes peeled." Kenny replied. Travis turned to Lee.

"You mind if I take a quick smoke?" He asked. Lee nodded.

"Sure. Stay away from the windows though."

"Will do." He replied before leaving the RV. Carley faced Clementine.

"Hey, Clem. If you don't mind me asking, what where your parents names?" She asked, Clementine bit her lip but answered.

"Ed and Diana."

"Oh, what did they work as?" Carley asked.

"My mom was a doctor and my dad worked as a Engineer. I got to be a nurse in the hospital once, it was one of them 'bring your kids' to work days." Clementine explained. Carley smiled.

"Wow, that must of been fun." She exclaimed. Clementine smiled and nodded in agreement.

"What did you work as, Carley?" Clementine asked. Carley grinned.

"Used to be a reporter for the WABE." She answered.

"WABE?"

"It was an old radio station."

"Oh, cool."

Carley and Clementine talked until Kenny got back in the RV with everyone else, and they began driving again. Clementine lied on Lee and he put his arm around her to keep her warm. Lee fell asleep.

His dream was normal. Instead of having Clementine turn into a walker. It was all the happy moments he had with his wife. Decorating their house, going on picnics or going to fancy restaurants, cloud spotting, dancing in the living room with candles spreaded about.

Then that dream slowly turned into a nightmare.

The nightmare from Hershel's barn.

Her laughing. The shattering of a window then her screams which made Lee wake up, struggling for breath and sweating.

He looked around the RV. Kenny was still driving yet Katjaa and Duck were asleep. Carley was asleep next to Carley and Travis was sleeping on Ben's shoulder.

Lilly, Larry, Mark, Doug, David and Beatrice were playing some sort of card game around the table. Mark looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, man?" He asked, concerned. Lee nodded and wiped his forehead.

"I'm fine... just had a... _nightmare_."

"You wanna play?" He asked, changing the subject. Lee shook his head. "Well try to get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day."

Lee nodded because he wasn't wrong and rested his head back as the others played their card game. He soon fell asleep.

About three hours later, Doug woke him up.

"Hey, Lee. Lee. Get up. We've stopped on the road. There is a train in the way." Doug told. Lee's vision was blurry from sleeping but went back to normal from a rub to the eyes. It was time to start the train.

"Alright. I'm up. Where's Clem?" Lee asked, noticing she was gone.

"Outside. She's drawing with Duck."

"Okay. Let's go." Lee responded, standing up and following Doug outside the RV. Everyone was present apart from Kenny. He knew Kenny would be inside the train.

Clementine and Duck were drawing on the floor while Carley and Katjaa talked and looked over them. Larry was reading a book about the war. Lee found it odd but shrugged it off. Doug went over to Ben and the two began talking. David and Beatrice were also speaking, Lilly and Travis were smoking near a tree.

After another quick glance, he noticed Mark was gone. Lee guessed he was inside the train. Walking over to his group, he noticed Clementine, Duck, Ben and Duck had candy.

"Hey, sweat pea. Where'd you get the candy?" Lee asked, even though he knew Chuck, or Charles if you're fancy, would be around.

"There was a nice man on the train called Chuck. He also has a guitar, I think he's talking to Kenny." Clementine stated, before returning to drawing with Duck.

Lee stared at the train and frowned. Savannah was upcoming. So was his bite. But Lee knew with his second chance, he might be able to save himself from being _bit_.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** _Hello everyone. I have to make this clear, if this chapter seems a bit rushed or doesn't make sense at some parts, I apologize. I have a perfectly good reason for it but I cant let it out on the internet, if you want to know, just private message me. I'll explain._

 _Also here's Lee's saved list: Shawn Greene, Carley, Doug, Mark, David, Ben, Travis, Larry, Duck and Katjaa_

 _Duck has been added due to not being bit, and Katjaa has added to her not killing herself. Anyway, thank you for reading. See you in the next one._


	6. Train Troubles

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. I know it has been a while since the last update and I don't really have a reason for not updating, there has just been a lot of shit happening in my life lately. I hope this chapter is long enough for ya'll. Anyway, I'm gonna try to update quicker from now on. But for now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

" _We're fuckin' golden!_ "

" _Golden, indeed._ "

Without Lee's help, Mark had managed to get the train up and working. Kenny was quite enthusiastic, again. He instantly darted into the drivers seat as the group got in the boxcar.

To save time by not having to move boxes all over, everyone put their supplies in a backpack, everyone had one. Savannah was coming up, along with quite a few things. Omid and Christa, Chuck's death, Fivel's mansion, Vernon and the cancer survivors group, Molly, Lee's bite and the stranger.

The thought of the stranger sent shivers up Lee's spine, he was an odd man and Lee was hoping that he could some how avoid the stranger completely.

Lee thought it was possible, Clementine no longer had her walkie talkies but that didn't mean that he couldn't pop up again.

At the moment, Lee was sat against the wall inside the boxcar, watching Clementine draw with Duck. Every time someone walked around the boxcar, the wood underneath their feet creaked making a unpleasant noise. It probably became deteriorated over time.

He could relax, however. There was no need to get Kenny to stop the train or any reason to stop. Duck was fine and healthy. They'd stop in about two hours though, because of a petroleum tank truck blocking the road, from a damaged bridge above. Omid and Christa would also enter the scene.

It was odd for Lee having nothing to do. Last time, it was full of drama and sudden consequences. It was all quite depressing and stressful.

"Lee!" A sudden voice called. Lee looked over to Clementine who was glancing to him with a delightful smile. Lee smiled back and Clementine handed him a piece of paper. "Remember. I said I would make you a leaf rubbing."

Lee grinned and stared down at it. It was actually quite beautiful, having a mixture of purple, blue and green. He folded it up and placed it in his back pocket. "Thanks, Clementine."

Clementine smiled brightly and returned to Duck.

Lee was glad he still had Clementine, and was hoping he could stick around for longer. Clementine was the only thing he had to protect in his life, since his brother and parents deaths.

He'd risk his life, again and again to protect her. Lee knew he would keep her safe.

Lee stood up with help from the wall and made his way out of the boxcar, he was going to talk with Kenny and Mark who where at the front of the train.

Stepping outside, cold air hit him. It was refreshing and pungent, he felt alive. The sky was bleak, a shadow of grey and black clouds flooded above them making the it quite dark. The sun managed to shine through.

Ben was outside, leaning against a railing with his arms crossed. His head was down, staring at the floor, he was most likely thinking about what he did at the motel.

Lee shook his head and walked past him, not wanting to talk. He was surprised that Ben and Travis didn't talk with each other most of the time. The only interaction Lee had seen between the two where in the woods, when they first met, once at the motel and once on the RV. He was speculating if they where even friends at all.

He walked inside the front of the train and Mark turned to him with a smile.

"Hey, pal. Any problems back there?" Kenny asked, not keeping his eyes of the road. Lee was surprised that Kenny knew it was him without looking, until he noticed a mirror.

"None yet. And I'm not expecting any. Since the motel, things have been quite calm. Oddly." Lee responded, standing besides Mark.

"You can say that again." Mark commented. "It's been a crazy week though. First them cannibals, then the bandits nearly attacking, now we met a homeless dude on a train."

"Hey." Kenny retorted. "He's at the front of the train."

"Sorry." Mark apologized. Lee stifled a laugh.

"So, how long till we reach Savannah?" Lee asked, making conversation despite knowing. Mark shrugged but Kenny handed him a map that was in a holder besides him.

Lee inspected it quickly before answering his own question. "Three or four hours. That is if we don't run into trouble. If we do then six hours max."

"Let's hope we don't." Mark responded, sighing. Kenny agreed with a nod.

"It's weird. Lee, you knew most of the stuff that was happening. Way back at the farm when you told my boy not to get on the tractor, when we escaped the drug store, escaping the meat locker and escaping the bandits. How'd you know all that?" Kenny asked, curiously. Lee didn't need them to find out, even though they wouldn't believe him, but played it off cool.

"Probably the perks of being a teacher. You know... knowledge." Lee responded. Kenny raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Suddenly, Chuck walked in and turned to the three men. "I've been thinkin'."

"About what?" Kenny asked, quite harshly. Lee glared at him but just earned a roll of Kenny's eyes.

"About them kids of yours." Chuck responded. "You need to teach them how to survive. They need to learn how to use a gun, and learn how to be stealthy and hide. A gun is gonna protect them here on out. I mean, you gotta consider them kids living people. That's it. You're either living or you're not. You ain't little, you ain't a girl, you ain't a boy, you ain't strong or smart. You're alive."

Kenny scoffed. "Duck don't need that. Not when I'm around. And he'll always be alive with me."

Lee wanted to teach Clementine how to use a gun herself, so he agreed with Chuck. Mark was there to back him up. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea, Ken. What would happen if you're not around to protect him? What would happen if I'm not around to protect Clementine?"

"Yeah." Mark agreed. "We don't know what could happen in Savannah. All of our group might be split up."

"See. These two know." Chuck commented. Kenny scowled, angrily, but he tried not to shout.

"Listen. Duck's not learning how to use a gun. He don't need protection when I'm around." Kenny finished. "And that's, that."

Lee sighed and brung out his gun. "I'll teach Clem."

Chuck smiled and took a swig from a bottle of wine that no one noticed till now. He returned to the front of the train and Mark turned to Lee. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it. I'll talk to you guys later." Lee stated before walking down to the boxcar where surprisingly, no one was arguing. Lee walked over to Clementine and crouched down next to her. "Hey, Clem. We need to talk, okay."

"Okay, Lee." Clementine responded simply with a smile. The two walked over to the corner of the boxcar and Lee began his speech by crouching to her level.

"Now, Clementine. You know that I'm not always gonna be here to protect you, right?" Lee asked. Clementine nodded. "Good. You may not like this but... you need to learn how to shoot a gun. And we're gonna cut you hair."

Clementine took a step back and stared at the floor. She seemed reluctant at first but eventually agreed with enthusiasm. "Okay, Lee."

Lee smiled and lead Clementine over to a few boxes piled on each other. He picked up one bottle off the floor and placed it on the box.

Returning to Clementine, he handed her his gun. Clementine groaned.

"Ugh, it's heavy." She complained. Lee laughed faintly.

"Don't worry. You'll get stronger and more used to it." He assured. "Now. Don't be afraid of it, it's just a thing. But know where your finger is all the time. And don't put it on the trigger unless you want to hurt somebody."

"Okay." Clementine responded before aiming with Lee's help.

"Now, to aim, you look down the top, through the notch." Lee stated. He hadn't noticed the small crowd watching. It included: Larry, Lilly, Katjaa, Duck, Carley and David. "Line up the sight of the end with your target."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Clementine asked, still a bit reluctant to learn.

"Aim for the head. These may be bottles but for real targets, aim for the head. You ready?" Lee asked, before they began.

"Yeah... I'm ready." Clementine responded with a smile. It surprised Lee how eager she was this time around.

Lee covered Clementine's ears and ordered her not to lock her elbows as she aimed. He told her to squeeze the trigger smoothly and Clementine calmed down.

Clementine shot and ended up missing before making a squeaking noise. She complained about her hands but Lee reassured her that it was going to be okay.

Clementine aimed again. "Alright, a bit to the left and a tiny bit higher."

Clementine shot and the bottle shattered from the bullet. Clementine turned around with a smile. "I got it."

"Nice job, Clem." Carley commented.

"Yeah, good work kid." Larry agreed.

"Excellent. Good shot." Lee finished and Clementine smiled brightly.

As Lee placed another bottle on the box, Duck looked up to his mom. Katjaa was smiling at Clementine's good work with shooting and Duck felt jealous.

"Mom? Am I aloud to shoot? I really, really want to." He asked, eagerly. Katjaa sighed, knowing she would regret asking.

"Lee? Is there anyway Duck could learn?" Katjaa questioned after Clementine shot another bottle. Lee sighed heavily before staring at the boxcar door.

"I'd love to teach him, Katjaa." Lee stated, making Duck smile. "But, Kenny doesn't seem to happy to teach him how to shoot."

Katjaa rolled her eyes. "I knew Ken would say something like this. It would be nice if you cold teach Duck, I'll convince Kenny."

Katjaa walked out the boxcar and Lee glanced to Duck who was jumping up and down, enthusiastically and eagerly. Lee grinned.

"You ready, Duck?" He asked. Duck nodded. "Alright."

Clementine walked over to Carley and Lilly and they began talking. Lee placed a bottle on the box and walked over to Duck.

"Okay. Did you hear all the information I gave Clementine?" Lee questioned, not wanting to go through it again. Duck nodded. "Good. Now aim and don't lock your elbows."

Lee covered Duck's ears and the boy shot instantly, hitting the bottle straight away. He smiled. "Look. Look. I shot it!"

"Damn, Duck. Well done." Lee complimented, surprised at Duck's brilliant aiming. He set up another bottle and Duck shot it before Lee even returned to him. "Alright, Duck. Seems like your a pro, already. Let's not waste bullets."

Duck walked over to his drawing supplies and began his daily hobby as Katjaa arrived and walked over to Lee. "I managed to convince Ken. He's on board. Did you teach Ducky?"

"Sure did. Kids an expert already." Lee responded. Katjaa grinned and shook her head in disbelief.

"Never thought I'd hear that. Thanks, Lee." Katjaa stated before walking over to Duck.

Lee quickly gave Clementine here new haircut as the two discussed what the plan was upon arriving in Savannah. He also admitted that her parents might be dead, Clementine looked deeply saddened but just returned to Duck.

Two hours passed and the train suddenly stopped making Lee bang his head on the wall behind him. He cursed in pain. Clementine reminded him of his swear and he apologized. Lee noticed that Doug had fallen over in the sudden stop. Carley giggled and helped him up.

Lee stepped outside and noticed Kenny cursing all the words under the sun near the front of the train. The road was blocked by the petrol tanker. Omid and Christa where going to enter in a minute.

Lee walked over to Kenny who had managed to calm down and stared at the tanker before quickly glancing to the station behind the bridge. It was simple. Acquire the blowtorch, cut the coupling and simply jump on the train as it drove away. Lee thought it over again and remembered that it wouldn't be so easy.

"So, what now? We can't walk and they ain't no use trying to drive through it." Mark questioned, jumping off the train and walking over to them. That put Ben's idea of walking out of the question.

"No fucking clue." Kenny responded with a scowl.

"What the shit is this?" Lilly asked, quite harshly as she walked over. Kenny sighed.

"It's a fucking tanker. What do you think?"

"Well, how the hell are we gonna get through it?"

"I don't fuckin' know. Do you?"

"No. The person who knows is the leader, and last time I checked, you are the leader."

Kenny groaned and leaned against the train and a sudden voice shouted down from the bridge making Lilly jump up.

"Yo! You keep screaming like that, then you're gonna get your face chewed off!" They shouted. Lee looked up and grinned.

"Omid." He whispered.

"Huh?" Mark asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just mentioning they where strangers." Lee lied. Mark raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Are you guys gonna be trouble? Because we could've just kept walking." Christa questioned, frowning as she folded her arms.

"The only trouble is you and this fucking tanker." Larry stated as he walked over. Christa unfolded her arms and put them on her hips as she protested.

"Look, asshole. If you don't want our help then so be it."

"I'll deal with 'em." Lee told. Larry folded his arms and scowled at Christa who did the same. Lee ascended up the ladder and was greeted by the short Omid and his tall girlfriend, Christa.

"Hey, dude. I'm Omid." Omid greeted, grinning.

"Lee."

"Christa. What's deal with the train?" She asked.

"We managed to get it working. We're gonna head to Savannah." Lee responded. Christa furrowed her brow.

"OH, MAN!" Omid commented, beaming down to the train.

Lee looked behind him and saw that Clementine was reaching the top of the ladder. He could hear the creaks from the metal. Lee was also surprised he didn't hear them last time.

"Shit! You guys have a kid!" Omid stated the obvious as he grinned. "Do you know long it's been since I've seen a kid? Shit! What's your name?"

"Clem. Why aren't you with Katjaa?" Lee asked but was ignored.

"Clementine." Clem answered.

"This is great, right Christa? Things are lookin' up!" Omid told, nudging Christa's arm. Christa rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"You're not her dad. He down there?" Christa questioned. Lee shook his head and Clementine stared into the distance. The way where Savannah was.

"No, he ain't. That's why we're going to Savannah. Her parents are there." Lee answered, as he looked to Clementine with a smile. She returned it.

"Oh. Well... What's your story?" Christa asked.

"Well. It's a long story. I was a convicted killer. Reason why: for murdering the state senator. I was going to prison when the cop car crashed and I shot the cop, I then walked until I found her house. I went inside and bashed her babysitter to death with a hammer before me and her got to safety." Lee explained, smiling. Clementine nodded in agreement.

"I gave him the hammer." She stated. Both Omid and Christa where taken aback by this. Lee realised what he just said and put his head in his hands.

"Sounds weird when I say it like that, huh?"

"Never mind. Let's just say she never asked. We'll help you get this tanker down if you want." Omid spat out, after a few seconds passed. Christa grabbed his arm stopping him.

"So, wait. Everyone down there is cool?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. Most of them, probably. Lilly and Larry ain't to kind to newcomers, Kenny and his family are nice once you get to know them, we just met Chuck, Ben, Travis and their teacher we saved from the woods, we saved Beatrice from Macon and Carley and Doug have been with us since the first couple of days." Lee explained, his throat was becoming dry from all the explaining. As well as the heat.

"Alright. We'll come down and settle in. But if there's anything we don't like, we're moving down the road. Alone." Christa stated.

Lee nodded and walked over to the car behind them. He opened up the back and grabbed the tape before returning down the ladder with Clementine and the newcomers.

"Omid and Christa. I have a plan to get the tanker down." Lee greeted them to the group. He wanted everyone to know each other but he wanted to execute his plan before anything happened. Lilly and Larry glared whilst Chuck and Ben kept their distance.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Mark." Mark greeted holding out his hand. Omid accepted and shook his hand.

"Hi." Omid greeted before turning to the rest of the group who where just staring. Omid swallowed the lump in his throat while Carley, David and Doug came over to greet the newcomers.

Kenny took Lee to the side. "So. What's the plan?"

Lee coughed. "Well, I'm guessing they will be a blowtorch inside that station over there, so I'm saying, we get it, cut the tanker down and be on our way."

"Good of plan as any, I guess. You need some help?" Kenny questioned.

"If you'd like."

"Sure, pal. You, me and Mark, we're together in this."

Lee smiled brightly and the two men went over to the station but Clementine stopped them. Lee sighed. "You can come with us, Clem."

"Really?" She asked, not expecting a yes. Lee nodded and the three walked over to station. They had to do this safely and quickly before the herd would attempt to attack.

Kenny rattled on the door knob and through his hands in the air in annoyance. "Shit. Locked. You see anyway of getting in?"

Lee nodded.

Thirty minutes passed and the three had dealt with three walkers and had eventually grabbed the blowtorch. They left the station and walked back over to the group.

"Thank God you're back." Doug stated, running up to them. Lee raised an eyebrow. "Lilly and Christa got into a huge argument and Lilly want's Christa and Omid out the group."

"God. Fuck. We can't be gone half an hour without anyone startin' shit. Lee, talk the the new girl, Christa. I'll deal with Lilly." Kenny stated, grumbling as he dropped the blowtorch on the floor before walking away.

Lee was shocked. He never expected Kenny to willingly talk to Lilly, out of all people. Shrugging it off, he turned back to Doug.

"Doug. Get everyone back on the train and talk to Christa, I'm going up." Lee stated, before walking off. Doug quickly grabbed his wrist, startling him.

"Don't you think you'll need help?" He questioned, furrowing his brow. Lee had forgotten all about that.

"Yeah, I do. We'll need someone tall."

"Well. Tallest guy here is Larry and he won't do it because of his heart, and tallest girl is Christa, but I don't think she's willing to help." Doug explained, looking around the group.

Lee looked at his group members. Beatrice was quite tall, along with David. But David wall taller. Lee walked away from Doug and over to David who was chatting with Carley.

"Hey, David. Can you help me getting the tanker down?" Lee asked, as polite as he could, he was hoping they wouldn't need to jump onto the train and still had enough time to climb back down the ladder and onto the train.

"Sure." David answered, waving goodbye to Carley before walking with Lee to the ladder. The two ascended upwards.

Lee held David's arm as he cut off the coupling holding the tanker. David kept cursing under his breath but Lee kept quiet. Once the tanker dropped, the ladder went along with it. Lee cursed and looked down to see the upcoming horde of walkers.

"What the actual fuck." He uttered. Where they late? Lee was surprised and shocked to see the upcoming horde, he thought they'd be quicker.

Kenny quickly started up the train and started to drive. Lee ran over to the other edge of the bridge and sat on the fence. "We're gonna have to jump."

"I'm afraid you're right." David stated, shaking a bit. Lee jumped and landed on the top of the moving train, perfectly. David came after but ended up falling off the roof, but he didn't take in the injury that Omid had last time.

Lee climbed into the train and looked out to see David running towards the train.

" _COME ON!_ " Lee yelled.

" _YOU CAN DO IT!_ " Beatrice shouted from behind Lee, startling him a bit.

It was a shame, the train was going to fast and David was going to slow. He looked back to the upcoming walkers and quickly glanced to the train before running off into the forest to the left of him.

Lee was immediately astonished, David's fate was unknown. He didn't know wherever he was alive or dead. But they had lost him.

Lee gazed back into the train to find Beatrice sat in a fetal position. Travis had his head in his hands with Ben patting his back. Carley also noticed everyone looked quite sad, she walked over to Lee.

"What happened?" She asked, mainly confused on what was happening. Lee sighed and shook his head.

"David didn't make it. Me and Beatrice saw him run into the forest." He stated, feeling partly guilty for David's disappearance. Carley sighed.

"Ever since Glenn's departure, David has been our first lost group member." She told, sitting down next to him. Lee nodded.

"I know. I cant help but feeling partly responsible for David going." Lee admitted, messing with his nails. Lee didn't feel like this last time but now that they had gotten to know him, it was quite sad. Suddenly, Carley pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't. It wasn't your fault."

Lee smiled and Carley rested her head on his shoulder. Lee looked back outside.

Savannah was next.


End file.
